


谒金门

by cloudluna, yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 开一篇不定时更新的连载，会不会完结不知道非典型ABO，牛三双Alpha情敌+傻了吧唧啥都不知道的Beta甜激情码字，有啥问题欢迎提出暂时来看不会开车标题是我跟眠太说，帮忙想个三个字的题目，眠太说那你去翻词牌名，翻了半天觉得，诶这个不错，“来敲金选手的心门吧？”





	1. （一）

　　埼玉世锦赛  男单颁奖典礼

 

　　金博洋和宇野昌磨蹲在冰场追光灯照不到的地方看场上正在进行的颁奖典礼。在众人眼中应该一起苦呀西的铁牌和锡牌得主，事实上并没有什么沮丧的情绪，反倒是两个人用中英日三语混杂一边聊天一边笑得几近癫狂，招来了附近观众的一致侧目。

 

　　“我的天啊Shoma，你闻闻场上这味儿，疯狂对撞的咖啡和薄荷，太提神醒脑了，怕不是回去三天都别想睡觉啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不知道小周一个Omega在两个发疯的Alpha中间会不会想哭啊？”

 

　　宇野昌磨无奈地揉了揉眼睛，自从咖啡味道的Nathan升组之后，这样的对话就成了他和金博洋的赛后日常。尤其是这两年，羽生结弦和陈巍赛场一见面就仿佛火星撞地球，整个冰场都充满了熬夜赶deadline一般的气息，使得下场就犯困却又睡不着的宇野昌磨十分痛苦。更何况，造成这一切的罪魁祸首就是他旁边这个惹事而不自知，还在没心没肺傻笑的Beta选手Boyang Jin。

 

　　真的好困，我想睡觉，宇野昌磨又打了个哈欠。上次奥运会结束之后，羽生前辈在没有Nathan的情况下收敛了自己的气息，终于没有无处不在的浓郁提神信息素味道，他困得在记者会上睡了过去，结果被集体围观的事情，让他无比羡慕能闻到信息素却因为是Beta而不会受到影响的竹马金博洋。

 

　　“Vincent应该不会怎么样的，顶多就是味道太浓了会觉得不太舒服，USFed给他们的选手准备的阻断剂肯定是最好的。”宇野昌磨对这一点很有自信，毕竟USA真的是毫无底线，今年ISU新出的Omega选手评分优惠政策一看就是为美国的两位Omega选手Vincent和Jason保驾护航，尽管科学研究早就证明了非发情期的Omega在各项身体条件上并不会和其他性别有明显的差距，也没法阻止ISU以平等为借口行不平等之实。

 

　　“你说得也对，我都闻不到小周的兰花味道了。”金博洋对此倒没什么感觉，反正他从一开始就从来没被公平对待过，不像被从天堂抛进地狱的宇野昌磨落差那么大。“幸亏Kolyada不在，不然他鼻窦炎恐怕要加重。”

 

　　宇野昌磨想了想也忍不住有点想笑。Beta大多数还是能够闻到信息素的味道，只是不会受到影响，科尔亚达就是那个特例。过度浓郁的信息素导致他敏感的鼻腔产生炎症，本应该避开过敏源，然而赛场上是信息素最浓的地方，他总不能不比赛，结果就形成了恶性循环，一下场就奔医院去了。

 

　　“没办法，只能祝他好运了。”宇野昌磨被刺激得也散出了一丝丝焦糖海盐的味道，金博洋闻着觉得自己有点想吃冰淇淋了。

 

　　“Shoma你味道收一收，他们俩斗法你跟着激动什么啊，你这味儿闻着怪好吃的。”金博洋望了一眼，场上已经进行到奏国歌的环节。“Yuzuru这薄荷味已经浓得都辣了，这下可真是气得不轻啊？”

 

　　宇野昌磨心说，不管换谁，输给了情敌都没法忍受吧，也就你这个双商全不在线的沙雕才看不出来场上那两个Alpha都对你心怀不轨。“没办法，这是本能反应，虽然我没什么存在感，总归还是个Alpha嘛。”

 

　　金博洋倒也不太在意这一点点好吃的冰淇淋味道，比起Jason腻死人的玫瑰精油味，宇野的味道真是太好了。“诶，Shoma，Yuzu刚才是不是在喊你来着？你不在领奖台上看来他觉得不适应了啊？”

 

　　宇野昌磨简直对金博洋的迟钝程度表示无话可说。羽生结弦没和本国选手一起上领奖台当然是不爽的，但是这个时候喊他的名字，他敢保证一定不是想要找他，而是因为羽生结弦知道金博洋这会儿肯定和他在一起。金博洋怎么就只看见羽生喊他的名字，没看见羽生和Vincent都模仿了他当初的样子，蹲在挡板下面躲另外两个人合影呢？要是有二三名合影这个环节，估计Nathan也会蹲吧。

 

　　“让羽生前辈先习惯习惯吧，要是下赛季还是现在这个评分标准，恐怕我们两个上领奖台的机会比这赛季还要更少。”宇野昌磨在心里同情了一秒钟陈巍，作为既得利益者，陈巍在金博洋心里的减分项实在太多了，羽生前辈输了比赛，又有从小到大的偶像光环加成，会激起金博洋更大的同情心，陈巍恐怕大概率要赛场得意，情场失意。“羽生前辈刚才让我转告你们中国队，晚宴别走太早了，他还想找冰舞的柳选手公主抱，不过他可能会很忙，希望你们等等他。如果你们不是很着急回国的话，他可以给你们安排赏樱和泡温泉的私密景点游览。”

 

　　金博洋托着下巴趴在挡板上，肉眼可见地不太开心。“我真的好想去啊，可是我们队里的公务签证就办的晚宴第二天回国，机票都定好了，他们双人比得早，都玩好几天了，就我们男单压轴比赛，哪都不能去。不过公主抱是没问题的，大柳那个狂热牛粉，Yuzu提出的要求他肯定不会拒绝。”

 

　　宇野昌磨也知道中国队一向管得严，定好的行程绝对没有通融的余地。“这就没办法了，只能说羽生前辈运气不好吧，我印象里他每次邀请你来日本玩你都赶不上。”他拍拍金博洋的后背安慰道：“不过等你夏天来冰演的时候我可以带你去吃好吃的，名古屋椒盐鸡翅还是很有名的，只要你不是想吃烤牛舌和毛豆泥就好，我们不带Nathan。对了，你们中国队这赛季有多少积分啊，够不够上这次世团赛的？”

 

　　金博洋苦了脸，这问题就太扎心了。“我不太会算积分，不过很可能是和意大利差不多，Rizzo和Grassl这赛季表现都挺出色的。更何况，就算积分够了，我们没人啊！女单除了陈虹伊，连第二个有积分能上国际赛的都找不出来了……”

 

　　从来都没有缺过女单的日本选手从来没想过还会出现这种问题，如果中国队不上世团赛，那羽生结弦恐怕直接就能宣布伤退，反正全世界都知道他脚伤未愈。那岂不是要留他自己面对没有暗恋对象可以看也没有情敌可以怼的Nathan Chen和ISU新宠，水漫天际的Vincent Zhou？

 

　　宇野昌磨在心里发出了绝望的哀鸣。我也想回家养伤啊，救救磨磨……


	2. （二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan Chen：真香

　　这么个令宇野昌磨日常绝望的局面，根源还是从2017年陈巍升组开始的。

 

　　事实上，虽然陈巍十岁拿了全美Novice组的金牌之后就被美国冰协和媒体视为未来的希望之星，但是当他还在青年组的时候，看好他的人并没有多少。主要原因是那个时候的陈巍虽然有四周跳，但稳定性不怎么样，又和陈伟群一样3A日常爆炸，而且小时候还学了一堆钢琴体操芭蕾之类的课程，看起来很有一些艺术水母的潜质。而如果一旦分化成为Omega，虽然和Alpha的差别并不大，但是再想提升难度就很困难了。Omega靠着三周套打败有四周跳的选手，这些年来也就只有堪称是一大丑闻的温哥华冬奥会男单比赛。

 

　　尤其是陈巍在16年全美表演滑上意外受伤骨折之后，如此脆皮的体质更是让很多人觉得他升组以后的路可能并不好走，毕竟不是每个人都像羽生结弦一样恢复力非人，而且这一伤病，就错过了好不容易争取到的世青和世锦，谁敢说下次就一定能发挥好呢？

 

　　然而令所有人都没有想到的是，陈巍在那个不得不休养的休赛季里分化成了Alpha。这一分化仿佛给陈巍换了一条钛合金的假腿，从低级四都不稳的水平变成了拥有最高理论难度，五种四周全的五四青年。

 

　　大约是当初可能分化成Omega的恐慌给陈巍留下了什么心理阴影，自从他升上成年组之后，所有人都知道陈巍有那么一点性别偏见：Alpha没问题，跳跃体力都有优势，Omega表演上有天赋，P分优越。至于Beta？什么都不突出的性别，不需要在意的。当然这其中也还有一个例外，个子小小像是分化的时候出了什么差错的日本选手宇野昌磨，他在陈巍看来就更加不足为虑了，靠着投机取巧的技术和裁判的偏爱水分，对于拥有美利坚国籍背景的陈巍而言根本不足一提。

 

　　同为北美顶级男单，又同是华裔还同姓，陈巍和前辈Patrick Chan的关系可以说是很亲近的，但是他对于陈伟群一直以来都很是同情并且有那么一点隐秘的优越感。在他看来，如果陈伟群不是Beta，那就不会在羽生结弦分化之后迅速失去了优势地位。

 

　　陈伟群得知他的歪理邪说之后很是哭笑不得，作为前辈，他觉得自己很有必要掰一掰年轻人跑偏了的思维模式。

 

　　“Nathan，如果说当初刚刚错失奥运金牌的时候我还想过是不是性别差异或者是我的运气太差，这几年过去我已经看明白了，我和Yuzuru之间的胜负，从来都和那些原因没有什么关系。我从未承受过Yuzuru那样的痛苦，也没有背负过那么巨大的压力，所以自然不会拥有像他那样顽强的意志力。就比如2014年COC，如果是我受了那样的伤的话，一定不会坚持比完的。而且，如果要说到性别差异，那你怎么解释Boyang？他可是第一个能在赛场上多次跳成4lz的选手。”

 

　　“我以为你不喜欢Boyang Jin，我记得你当初公开说他和Uno是jumper，还说他的滑行表演都很糟糕的吧？而且不过是4lz罢了，现在我也能跳了，听说青年组的Vincent也在练，更何况Jin的4lz并不是很稳定，我并不觉得在我升组之后他还能够战胜我。”

 

　　陈伟群毫不在乎地耸了耸肩膀，一副“我就知道会是这样”的表情。“对公众发言，我当然要说对我自己有利的，心直口快是一种表象罢了。而且技术归技术，Boyang本人是真的非常可爱，尤其是刚升组的时候，看起来好像只有十五岁，令人难以想象那么个小身板居然能跳出4lz这样的跳跃来。”他看了看陈巍已经开始发黑的脸色，拍了拍他的肩膀。“我知道只是这么说你也不会明白，我亲眼见过你和Boyang跳的4lz，你还没有现场看过Boyang的4lz吧？虽然Yuzuru对Boyang的称赞很多时候过度得让我觉得他是不是看上了那个小家伙，不过我得说，amazing jump和开启高级四周跳时代这两个评价，Boyang真的是当之无愧的。”

 

　　陈巍腹诽，我觉得你这真情实感的吹捧听起来更像是你自己看上了Jin吧。不过他理智地没有继续和陈伟群争论，Patrick偏爱和他同样的Beta选手有情可原。与其讨论这个没有结论的话题，不如让未来证明一切。

 

　　坐在赫尔辛基自由滑的等分区，陈巍整个人都散发着沮丧的气场。短节目摔倒的3A令他危险地挂在了最后一组的边缘，本以为在Hanyu也同样失误的情况下，自由滑很容易反超前面的Patrick和Javier，至少能上个领奖台，结果抽签的运气实在是太差，抽到了Yuzuru的后一位上场。

 

　　最后一组首位上场的羽生结弦上演了完美逆转，自由滑Hope&Legacy以223.20的破世界纪录高分直接将总分最高分提到了一个令人绝望的地步。随后上场的陈巍顶着满场的小黄熊和掀翻天花板的欢呼声，临时决定改配置上六个四周拼一把，结果4lz和4s都摔倒，4t和4t3t的落冰也都不尽如人意，除非后续上场的四位选手全都发挥失常，不然他现在基本已经可以宣告和领奖台说再见了。

 

　　在他后一位上场的是Boyang Jin，短节目拥有全场第二高的bv，完美发挥最终排位却只有第四，即使陈巍一贯对Beta选手有些偏见，也不得不承认金博洋确实被压了分。他想起陈伟群说的话，决定在等分区多等一会儿。

 

　　La Strada这个选曲有些失败，陈巍在心里评判，Jin本来就不以表演力见长，又撞上了Takahashi Daisuke的经典节目，pcs从一开始就注定要比别人吃亏许多。不过他的关注点本来也不在这里，而是等待着第一个跳跃。

 

　　陈巍本赛季刚刚升组，分站赛都没有遇见过金博洋，4cc期间金博洋状态不佳，两套节目的4lz跳跃都不完美，这还是他第一次见到金博洋赖以成名的完美4lz。如果用elegant来形容它，体现不出跳跃本身的难度；如果用good height and distances来形容，又不能展现出完美的用刃和漂亮的滑出。在这个完美的4lz落冰滑出的那一刻，陈巍第一次听到了自己心跳的声音。

 

　　Patrick这次还真的没有骗他，只有Hanyu说的amazing最适合这个4lz，裁判没有给这样的跳跃打满goe简直是犯罪。而Uno靠着钻规则的漏洞得到压过Boyang的分数，简直是令人难以忍受。陈巍觉得自己心里对Uno的不屑又加深了一层。

 

　　“Nathan？我们要去混采区了！”Rafael发现了得意弟子的失神，拉了拉他的胳膊。

 

　　陈巍头脑混乱地跟着教练离开了等分区，一路上对记者说了什么完全没有任何印象，只想着回去要把这一场的录像多看几遍，尤其是刚才那个4lz，直到进入了green house见到一脸兴奋地盯着转播屏幕的羽生结弦，才一激灵地缓过神来。

 

　　Hanyu不会真的对Boyang有什么超过一般范围的想法吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 除了感情线和信息素，别的技术和得分情况都是真的∠( ᐛ 」∠)_


	3. 1.5 琦玉后聊天记录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 牛&三: There's none of your business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *时间线琦玉自由滑结束当晚  
> *全篇胡扯  
> *谁上升谁脚心长包

NathanW：感觉如何  
NathanW：时隔三年，又一枚世锦赛银牌入账  
噗桑：2016年啊，是天天第二次和我同登领奖台了。  
噗桑：我果然还是习惯领奖台上有个Beta。  
噗桑：如果我没记错的话，Nathan当年是不是还说过“花滑是属于A和O的，A能跳O能演，B不适合这项运动”。  
NathanW：啧啧  
NathanW：你当年不是说“想找一个本国的Omega在二十五六岁结婚”的吗？  
NathanW：你的Omega对象呢？  
噗桑：我洁身自好。  
噗桑：某人前女友都能凑一队接力赛了。  
噗桑：说起来，和对待Beta一样，我还记得你曾经对昌磨不屑一顾的样子。  
噗桑：如今和他当年的上位方式没有分别的你，也在为此而洋洋自得吗？  
NathanW：这不是我能够决定的  
NathanW：Uno背后是赞助商和经纪公司等等人，我背后也一样  
噗桑：作为各种意义上的老对手，为自己辩解真的有必要吗？  
NathanW：随你怎么想  
噗桑：我们都知道，我怎么想不重要。  
NathanW：Boyang怎么想我  
NathanW：都是【我·们·彼·此·之·间】的事情  
NathanW：Hanyu思虑周全  
NathanW：小心自己绕进去  
噗桑：只有学科成绩拿B的人才会被自己绕进去。  
NathanW：六年还没有毕业也真让人担心啊  
噗桑：昌磨和天天这些年玩得一直很好，于是也给了你谜一样的自信？  
NathanW：是  
NathanW：你能怎样呢  
噗桑：说的也对，我又不能怎么样。  
噗桑：不如打个赌吧？  
NathanW：有意义？  
噗桑：没意义，但挺有意思的。  
NathanW：赌什么  
噗桑：Sui和Han表演滑都在，猜猜排练的时候天天会不会找昌磨一起玩。  
NathanW：助攻之战？  
NathanW：还真是没意义  
NathanW：不过我赌了  
NathanW：Uno不可能从Sui和Han手里抢走Boyang的  
噗桑：好，那么我赌天天不会忘了昌磨。  
NathanW：赌注呢  
NathanW：下一整个赛季，共同的比赛，赢的人和Boyang在一起时，输的人及其助攻不能恶意打扰，如何？  
噗桑：不给自己留条后路吗？  
NathanW：我是不会输的  
噗桑：勇气可嘉。  
噗桑：如果说要赌Sui和Han在的时候天天会选你还是我，还敢吗？  
NathanW：我承认，不敢  
NathanW：但是无论如何  
NathanW：能和他一起上冰演  
NathanW：一起演一套节目的  
NathanW：是我  
噗桑：大合影天天和昌磨C位，Nathan在边角，辛苦了。  
噗桑：不过也对。  
噗桑：你和他的相处时间少得可怜，千万要珍惜啊Nathan。  
NathanW：这是自然  
NathanW：找这个托举和那个猫步最后还要公主抱  
NathanW：不是我的风格  
噗桑：这样夹枪带棒醋意大发的样子，你真的敢让天天看到吗？  
NathanW：不要说得好像你对他毫无隐瞒  
NathanW：我不想展现我的幼稚  
NathanW：难道你就敢把你的成熟和阴暗切开给他看？  
噗桑：这没有必要。  
NathanW：显然，你也没有自信  
NathanW：你在害怕  
噗桑：你还真是了解我。  
NathanW：最了解你的当然是敌人  
噗桑：听我说完。  
NathanW：愿闻其详  
噗桑：可你不够了解天天。  
噗桑：他知道我的真实一面之后只会和我一起烦恼我正在烦恼的事情，他会想要努力驱散让我阴暗的源头，而这本来是我自己的责任。我害怕的是给他带去烦恼，而不是怕我们就此分道扬镳。  
噗桑：但你不一样，你是真的怕。  
噗桑：你怕他把你当成一个什么都不懂的小孩，你怕他觉得你不能被依靠，你怕因为这个，他不愿意像现在一样出于善良偶尔和你一起。  
NathanW：果然是攻心战的高手  
NathanW：你享受Boyang的敬佩和崇拜，回馈给他亲近和宠溺，希望借此将他对偶像的喜欢转变为更深层次的爱恋  
NathanW：我为什么就不能抓住他的善良，给他创造了解我的机会，从而做朋友，进一步做恋人？  
噗桑：学习使人进步，看来是我小瞧你了。  
噗桑：逻辑清晰严谨，但是你学统计，不应该忘了这个世界上还有种东西叫做“随机”。  
NathanW：随机之于你我真的有分别么？  
噗桑：也许没有。  
噗桑：但是Nathan，我从来都是被天天偏爱的那一个，这就是“随机”给我的最大优势。  
噗桑：也许在他心里，无论是16年的大奖赛俄罗斯站，还是17年的四大洲赛，或者是刚刚过去的世锦赛，你从来都没有战胜我。  
NathanW：可是【前·辈】  
NathanW：正是因为您【绝·无·仅·有】的成就和在他心里的高度，您和我们也产生了强大的距离感  
NathanW：我和Boyang，我们才是一个时代的人  
NathanW：高级四周跳时代，Boyang开启，我来延续，而您  
NathanW：还是加油学会Boyang最擅长的4Lz吧  
NathanW：您和他的三年年龄差，过于【弥·足·珍·贵】了  
噗桑：我的训练计划不劳Nathan费心，天天的脚步我一定会赶上。  
噗桑：倒是你，天天在着重练习的滑行衔接被你和你的教练弃之不顾，不知道下赛季他为我鼓掌之后，会不会看着你的节目睡着。  
NathanW：同样的，这也是我自己的事情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *再说一遍，全是胡扯


	4. （三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情敌相见，分外眼红

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 渴望评论

　　Jason Brown感觉自己要窒息了。

　　他离自己的发情期还远得很，这一次比赛就没有打抑制剂，毕竟打过抑制剂之后感官会相对有点儿迟钝，并不是什么舒服的体验。然而他无论如何都没有想到，居然会在green room里遇到这样可怕的信息素对撞。

　　这两位对他来讲都是老熟人了。Nathan是本国队友，两个人不能说关系有多密切，但毕竟认识六七年了，他并不觉得Nathan是个见到比他强的人就怼的杠精。而Yuzuru的情况就更不正常了，作为同年选手，他可以说是完全见证了羽生结弦的封神之路。把礼仪刻在了骨子里的日本人，就算是早年经常输给Patrick Chan的时候，也顶多是摆个黑脸，从没有拿信息素压过人，碰到Omega选手在场还会主动收敛，现在这要跟Nathan生死决斗一般的架势是怎么回事？别说Nathan这次输给了他，之前4cc他失误输给Nathan的时候也没有放出这么浓的信息素啊？

　　显然的，Jason你不知道，有一句话叫做，情敌相见，分外眼红。虽然这情敌还只是潜在的，那也先要在气势上压过对方。

　　幸好陈巍进来的时候，金博洋的表演已经到了尾声，等分环节直播镜头切过来的画面拯救了这死一般的凝寂。Jason带头摇摆了一下来活跃气氛，陈巍不明就里地也跟着他晃了晃，羽生结弦转头用看傻子的眼神扫了他们俩一眼，被两个傻子逗得笑成了褶子精，却完全没有随大流也扭一下的意思，又转回去继续盯着屏幕里的金博洋看。

　　Jason已经完全不在意自己的分数被超过要离开green room了，他现在只想感谢Boyang Jin选手让他脱离了苦海。换个Beta来，总会比他这个Omega在两个Alpha的信息素对拼里煎熬要好受多了吧？

　　金博洋果然并不觉得有什么不舒服，他对信息素的敏感度不高，虽然确实感受到了两个Alpha之间的对抗，但并没有往有敌意的那方面想。毕竟陈巍想挑战羽生结弦还是嫩了些，更何况，他当初带着4lz3t的超高难度升组的时候羽生结弦都没有对他表现出什么敌意来，还鼓励他说他的跳跃amazing，陈巍难道就特殊到要信息素压制了？不存在的。

　　羽生结弦是三个人里唯一清楚问题出在了哪里的那个人。信息素确实在情绪激动的时候会比较容易不受控制，但信息素这个系统，本身是由生殖系统衍生出来的，即使现在大多数人已经不依赖信息素来选择爱人了，但信息素还是对有关情感和欲望的方面反应最为灵敏，这是无法改变的本能。羽生结弦确实性格上争强好胜，但只要离开冰面，和他人相处时他一向把自己的信息素控制得很好，他的老冰迷就曾经吐槽过他是不是把所有的信息素都挥洒到冰上了，所以才导致了冰上感染力爆表，冰下找不到对象。

　　陈巍刚进来的时候那点儿信息素波动羽生结弦没当回事儿，毕竟是强劲的对手，信息素有点儿波动是正常的。直到他感觉到自己的信息素控制不住地往外疯狂散发，和陈巍的咖啡味儿对峙，才发现事情大条了。

　　羽生结弦一向把自己的心思藏得相当隐秘，除了好友兼前辈织田信成，还有一年多以前亲眼看着他憋不住当场孔雀开屏的无良崇人，就只有敏感细致的宇野昌磨发现了他对金博洋的特别对待。这几个人拿他的感情问题调侃的时候，他的信息素也偶尔出现过不受控制的状况，但很明显的Jason Brown和Nathan Chen都不应该有这个能力。

　　这两个人里，Jason是非常典型的Omega，如果换一个Alpha来可能会怀疑自己是受到了Omega信息素的影响，但羽生结弦和Jason都一起坐了好一会儿，不可能一开始没问题，突然就受了刺激。Nathan看起来也不像是对他很有敌意的样子，反倒是似乎在自己纠结什么事情，偶尔看他的眼神十分诡异。

　　虽然一时半会儿没想明白究竟是怎么回事，但这不妨碍羽生结弦在Jason离开的时候把陈巍赶到了旁边的坐席，自己占据了中间的位置。金博洋马上就要进来了，不挪位置难道要让他和Boyang隔着Nathan两两相望吗？

　　随即他就发现了这个决定是多么的正确。金博洋进来的一瞬间，陈巍的咖啡味信息素再次爆发，他看金博洋的眼神也充满了不自知的热切。然而中间隔着一个羽生结弦，陈巍有些不知道要如何越过他和金博洋搭话。

　　羽生结弦也只是鼓了鼓掌，并没有和金博洋多说话，一切还没有尘埃落定，这会儿不管是鼓励还是祝贺都太早了些，倒是陈巍的表现让他看出了端倪——有的人心动了，可他自己还不知道。作为未来（可能的）情敌，羽生结弦当然是希望他开窍得越晚越好，绝不会给他一点点的提醒。

　　陈伟群就在金博洋的下一位出场，他只比陈巍的分数高了一点点，但这仍然意味着陈巍要离开green room了。收到陈巍离开前一个意味深长眼神的陈伟群一头雾水，还以为自己哪里仪容不整，上上下下看了半天。

　　两位老相识也没说上几句话，接下来上场的宇野昌磨虽然3lz失误，但是毕竟bv够高，短节目又有积累优势，分数稳稳地超过了金博洋和陈伟群排到了第二位。

　　宇野昌磨走进这间屋子的时候简直想立刻退出去：陈巍留下的咖啡味还在绕梁三日袅袅不绝，羽生结弦的薄荷味信息素像圈地盘一样把他和金博洋裹了个严严实实，仿佛隔出了一个单独的二人空间。金博洋也不知道是神经迟钝还是心大，就安安稳稳地呆在羽生结弦的信息素包围圈里玩着手机。

　　“Shoma！来来来我们自拍一个啊！”金博洋看见他眼前一亮，两个人是从小比到大的竹马了，同场的次数多到数不过来，早就发展出了一套连比划带猜的沟通方式。羽生结弦也看懂了他的意思，站起来挪到座位的另一边，给他们俩留出了空间。

　　宇野昌磨战战兢兢地顶着前辈的死亡视线和金博洋拍完了自拍，赶紧缩进了边上的座位里整理东西，金博洋被羽生结弦按着和他一起坐在了中间那条沙发上。Javier出分的时候他抬头望了一眼，正好看见自家已经确定拿到了金牌的前辈，笑得满脸褶子在和金博洋学比蜘蛛侠的手势，赶紧又低下了头去系鞋带。

　　“Yuzuru你的薄荷和Shoma的冰淇淋味混起来怎么闻着像牙膏啊……”金博洋随口吐槽了一句，羽生结弦后知后觉地发现自己已经释放出了太过量的信息素。这收是收不回去了，不过等会儿还要颁奖，这么浓的味道确实不太合适，羽生结弦按住自己蠢蠢欲动的情绪，把屋里的通风开关打到了最大档位。

　　宇野昌磨表示没眼看，羽生结弦这么个杀伐果断的人，面对感情的时候怎么就怂成这个样子，拖着拖着不敢表白，现在情敌都冒出头来了，就不怕煮在锅里的肉飞了？

　　然而羽生结弦真的就没敢去表白，只是心满意足的站在冠军领奖台上，把金博洋死死扣进了自己怀里。一旁被冷落的宇野昌磨抬头望了望天，行吧，我矮我活该没有拥抱，但是前辈管理一下你的信息素好吗，你再这么躁动，刚才吹那么好半天的风就白费了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 座位变化是现实，我也不知道牛哥为什么从边上挪到中间又挪回边上


	5. （四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 等他真的碰到自己的心上人的时候就会知道，他提出的这些条件统统不重要，只有那个人才是最重要的。

　　少年时代的羽生结弦，确实在自己的人生规划里写下了二十六岁之前要找个Omega结婚的目标，即使是上了采访也没有丝毫避讳，完全是一副巴不得赶快找个媳妇的架势。然而他对另一半的其他诸多要求，着实拖累了他飞奔进婚姻坟墓的脚步。

　　首先必须是女性Omega，并且最好是本国的女孩子，因为欧美人种他看着会不习惯；其次要懂花滑，如果有一定成绩的更好，不然会没有共同语言；最后性格还要温顺平和，因为他本人性格非常执拗，需要另一半能够包容他的任性。这一串堪比滑圈选妃的条件列下来，就连常年被羽生结弦抖S光环笼罩的织田信成，都忍不住想要敲他个脑瓜崩问问他心里到底怎么想的，真要是有这么好的姑娘，人家凭啥能看上你这个大龄儿童啊？

　　Mayu倒是比他看得开多了，用她的话说，Yuzu这是根本就没有开窍，才会挑三拣四诸多要求，等他真的碰到自己的心上人的时候就会知道，他提出的这些条件统统不重要，只有那个人才是最重要的。

　　织田信成想想觉得颇有道理，羽生结弦这想法根本是在征婚而不是找对象，他自己当年喜欢上Mayu的时候，难道还事先考虑了她符不符合什么条件的吗？就Yuzu这个缺根弦的状态，估计还有很久的笑话可以看。

　　不过羽生结弦自己并没有觉得自己的想法有多么不对。他在和自己适龄的女选手里面搜罗了一圈，觉得宫原知子算是最符合他想要的妻子条件的人选，但想要进一步接触一下的念头总是不能实现，对方简直快把“避之不及”四个大字贴在了脑门上。羽生结弦反省了许久也没发现自己有什么出格行为，甚至默默怀疑是不是青梅佳菜子又把他的什么黑历史在女单那边广而告之了。

　　准确地说，他这猜测对了一半。不过和佳菜子没什么关系，是良心不安的织田信成怕他坑了女孩子，以至于每当日本队有姑娘分化成了Omega，总能收到来自于织田君的“特别告诫”。十几岁的女孩子，都对爱情充满了憧憬，又有谁能接受自己只是“符合条件”，所以被选中的那一个呢？就算对方长得再好看，还是奥运冠军也不行。

　　努力无果，羽生结弦有些郁闷，但结婚这件事只不过是他写好的人生规划的一部分，并不是说他对婚姻就真的十分期待。暂时他还找不到另一个更符合要求的人，就干脆把这件事搁下，专心致志投入到花滑事业之中。

　　织田信成也松了一口气，虽然Mayu不会误解他，可是总找刚分化的Omega女孩子谈话感觉好像变态啊，尤其是他退役之后，就更说不过去了。现在Yuzu自己放弃了，真是再好不过，说不定过上一年半载，他的想法就和现在不一样了呢？

　　缘分的美妙之处，就在于其不可预知。中国选手金博洋他早就认识，是难得的在青年组就能跳出超过一种四周的跳跃天才。短节目的完美发挥他无缘得见，自由滑仿佛脱离地心引力的4lz他可是在场边看了个清楚，心底燃烧起了无限的战意。

　　羽生结弦从不畏惧挑战，对手的实力越强劲他就越兴奋，直到比完了在选手通道里等颁奖都相当亢奋。然而金博洋当真是迟钝这个品种里的翘楚，一脸懵懂看起来似乎什么都听不懂，连被羽生结弦热情洋溢连番夸奖的时候都只是点头再点头，令努力想了半天词的羽生结弦十分挫败。

　　但这也只是他对漂亮完美的技术的推崇而已，直到颁奖典礼上，羽生结弦才发觉了新晋的小对手的可爱之处：摄影师示意要拍两位本土选手的合影，金博洋就直接蹲在了挡板边上，小小一只又笑得露出了小虎牙，立刻戳中了所有热爱八重齿的日本人的萌点。

　　无良崇人不着痕迹地捅了捅羽生结弦的后腰，兄弟哎你信息素炸了，好歹收敛收敛，观众席离太远了闻不到，场上还有这么多工作人员呢，说出去谁知道会传成什么样子。

　　羽生结弦也知道自己捅了篓子，然而信息素这东西，放出来容易，收回去就是做梦了，场上又没有阻隔剂，就算他现在控制住了，刚才放出去那些也只能等着慢慢挥发。幸好金博洋还没分化，这要是个Omega，人家说不定回头就得告他性骚扰。

　　“你是看上这孩子了？这可跟你先前定的标准不大一样啊？”无良崇人几乎不动嘴唇地低声问道，这位脸上平静得啥也看不出来，语气里却充满了八卦意味。

　　“有那么点儿想法……毕竟博洋选手真是太可爱了。”羽生结弦的语气有点荡漾，与其说是回答，不如说是在自我说服。“中国人其实还好的吧，看着至少和日本人没什么区别的，顶多是语言不通，听说中国队好多会日语的，也许是他们学日语比较容易？毕竟日语里面有好多汉字的嘛。至于性别，博洋这么可爱，看上去就是会分化成Omega的样子呢，男女性别我没有那么在意的啦。”

　　无良崇人颇为无语，金博洋确实可爱到全场惊呼，可是Yuzuru你是不是忘了刚才他在场上那军体拳一样的艺术表现力？就这个悟性你真的确定这是个Omega的苗子吗？而且还是个能跳4lz的跳跳虎，万一分化成了Alpha或者Beta你岂不是都没地哭去……

　　织田信成对八卦的敏感度还要更胜过无良崇人，一闻到羽生结弦滑过来周身飘散的信息素味道就把事情猜了个八九不离十。眼见着不认路的小朋友跟着Yuzu一起跑来了日本队的媒体席，就直接放开羽生结弦，探下去给了金博洋一个大大的拥抱。

　　老子可终于解脱了！终于不用再担心羽生结弦祸害了哪个Omega妹子了！织田信成想着就对金博洋充满了感激，牺牲你一个幸福千万家……不对，是你赶紧把这家伙收了吧，他能开窍真是太不容易了。

　　日本队三人的眉来眼去金博洋自然是完全不知情的，但这并没有妨碍他感受到了来自几位前辈满溢的关爱，颁完奖进了媒体发布会的房间就被羽生结弦一个熊抱，让默默做了好几年牛粉的金博洋心里都飘起了小花花。他是听不懂羽生结弦究竟说了什么能直接话唠到超时，但是看到对方频频示意自己的方向，也足够回去开心好久了呢，做粉丝的就是这么容易满足~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一姐是我对不起你……我都是瞎编的，不要当真……
> 
> 欢迎评论


	6. 3.5 赫尔辛基世锦赛后两组聊天记录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人表面上浑身带刺总是炸毛，然而连自己吃醋了都不知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *时间线是2017赫尔辛基世锦赛晚宴结束当晚  
> *继续胡扯  
> *谁上升谁脚心长的包化脓

群组：今天也要努力追博洋  
Shoma：前辈出来，事情大条了 @噗桑  
Shoma：我进Green Room的时候味道之惨烈，前辈你意识到此中深意了没有啊？？  
噗桑：昌磨不必太着急了，Nathan的信息素散发是本能，而他自诩为自控力一流的理智Alpha，还没有意识到他已经动心了。  
Shoma：前辈是说，他的骄傲，也不会让他很快认清？  
噗桑：这我说不好，即使身为对手，各种意义上的对手，我也必须承认Nathan是一个很聪明的人。  
Nobu：哟哟哟我退役之后生活这么精彩啊？  
Nobu：还没收服我们的王后就要和别人打架了？  
噗桑：信成君在八卦方面的敏锐度真的很可怕。  
噗桑：可以请问一下是怎么猜到的吗[冷漠.jpg]  
Nobu：哎呀呀呀生气了  
Nobu：你们没有人注意过Nathan去Green Room为什么晚了吗？  
Shoma：是吗？我在后台练习，不知道。  
噗桑：我在看天天，谁有空理他。  
Nobu：这就是了。  
Nobu：Nathan看完了博洋的自由滑第一个4lz之后才离席的。  
Shoma：呃……  
Nobu：不凑巧的是，博洋的那个跳因为离转播镜头很近，所以被拍的清清楚楚。  
噗桑：而摄影机机位在K&C，也就是说，天天的整个跳跃，从起跳到落冰，漂亮干净到无可辩驳的完美4lz，被Nathan看得清清楚楚。  
噗桑：甚至比我看到的还清楚。  
Nobu：Bingo  
Nobu：就是这样。  
「群主噗桑」已将群名修改为“Murder Nathan in His Dream”  
Shoma：前辈那个……冷静啊……  
Shoma：您要是冷静不下来……现在依然不去给博洋表白吗？  
噗桑：不，我坚持原来的想法。  
噗桑：有那个倒霉的隐婚传闻就够烦的了，然而我只不过是和同学说了几句话。  
噗桑：这会给他带去很多困扰的。  
Nobu：呃……媒体确实很捕风捉影……那次还是Yuzu你通过我发声才解决的  
Shoma：是哦，再况且前辈是真的喜欢博洋。  
Nobu：但是从Nathan那边入手是没什么问题的，只是这一头我是鞭长莫及。  
噗桑：这件事的主力当然还是我和Shoma。  
Shoma：根据以往经验，前辈不去芬兰杯而博洋不去ACI，保守估计下次见面是GPF。  
Shoma：前辈，你一定多和博洋保持联系，别下赛季再从头开始培养关系了……  
噗桑：我当然有经常和博洋分享我的生活。  
噗桑：可是博洋时远时近的。  
Nobu：这怎么说？  
Shoma：博洋毕竟也要训练。  
噗桑：就是，他有时候回复很及时，有时候又隔好几天才回复我。  
Nobu：哦哦原来就这个啊，那Shoma猜得有道理啊。  
Nobu：而且他可能挂不上VPN呗。  
Shoma：是的呢，博洋和我抱怨过这个问题。  
噗桑：总之可能会和博洋分享很多二位的黑历史了，请多担待。  
Nobu：我倒是很无所谓，我有Mayu了，她不会嫌弃我，yuzu你随意吧。  
Shoma：呃……前辈我建议您还是不要。  
Shoma：说出来怕您不高兴，但是我认真的讲，我的很多黑历史博洋都是见证者。  
Shoma：还是您发您自己的黑历史比较有意思。  
Nobu：对嘛，拉近一下和博洋的距离啊。  
Nobu：不要让他总觉得你是在神坛上的仙子了，要接地气一点嘛。  
噗桑：你们两个真是够了。  
噗桑：不过……也许可以试一试。我那么多黑历史，总有他不知道的呗。  
Nobu：加油啊yuzu，争取每天都能说上话。  
Shoma：是呢前辈，聊天培养感情很有用的。  
噗桑：聊天是要的……但是反正……就希望博洋不要在GPF之前遇到Nathan吧。  
Nobu：见不到吧，博洋没有冰演。  
Shoma：16年就报了SA了，不至于接着报了吧。  
噗桑：肯定不会啦，我相信我运气不会这么差的。  
（Shoma有一句话打在了对话框里，可是他没敢发，又删掉了）  
Nobu：yuzu你运气真的不好。  
Nobu：你哪次抽签签位不靠前。  
Shoma：织田前辈说出来了啊……  
噗桑：不要这个样子。  
噗桑：算我谢谢你了。  
Nobu：不客气不客气~  
用户【Nobu】被群主禁言10分钟。  
噗桑：我去打游戏了，Shoma还有什么要说的吗？  
Shoma：没有了，前辈玩开心点。

\----分割线----

NathanW：Patrick在吗  
NathanW：在不在都出来挨打  
Patrick：我说你是怎么了  
Patrick：输了比赛受刺激了？  
Patrick：打我也没用啊你得把领奖台上三位全都踹一遍  
NathanW：别提领奖台  
NathanW：尤其是Boyang Jin  
NathanW：想到他我就胃疼  
Patrick：人家又怎么惹你了  
Patrick：他从来都不太主动和别人说话  
Patrick：更别提挑衅你了  
Patrick：我可不信  
NathanW：没有  
NathanW：看见他就不舒服  
NathanW：一个Beta  
NathanW：做比我还好看的4Lz  
NathanW：简直是我身为Alpha的耻辱  
Patrick：哎呀你又来了  
Patrick：早就跟你说过啦  
Patrick：这项运动真的，真的，真的和第二性别关系不大  
Patrick：Beta也好，Alpha也罢，或者是Omega  
Patrick：天赋，刻苦，意志力，哪一项都可以抹杀性别之间的差异  
NathanW：其实我知道  
NathanW：我只是  
NathanW：你总得让我有个接受的时间吧  
Patrick：那你慢慢接受着  
Patrick：但是这和你让我挨打关系在哪  
NathanW：是你让我看Boyang的  
NathanW：看完了我郁闷到现在  
NathanW：我总不能去打Boyang吧  
Patrick：冤死我了  
Patrick：我就说他跳的好  
Patrick：我也没让你盯着他看好吧  
Patrick：说回来你到Green Room的时候Boyang应该都快比完了吧  
Patrick：你上哪看的4Lz  
NathanW：我坐那看的  
NathanW：自由滑第一个跳就是  
NathanW：时间还允许我坐K&C区看完  
Patrick：你怎么也搞这个  
NathanW：什么also  
Patrick：我就知道你肯定不关心  
Patrick：波士顿你不还和女朋友一起去看现场了吗  
Patrick：比短节目，Yuzuru坐在K&C区看完Boyang的两个跳跃才走的  
NathanW：他那两个跳有什么好看的  
NathanW：4Lz步法滑出之后强接的3T  
NathanW：3A不记得了，肯定也没什么值得我记住的东西  
Patrick：你这不是记得挺明白的  
Patrick：那你有没有喊加油啊[坏笑.JPG]  
NathanW：这又是什么东西  
NathanW：我？给Boyang？喊加油？  
NathanW：你脑子坏了吧Patrick，给竞争对手喊加油？  
Patrick：[视频.AVI]  
Patrick：Yuzuru喊了，中文不错  
NathanW：你是纯粹来膈应我的吗  
NathanW：我才不给Boyang喊加油  
NathanW：他又不缺人喊加油  
Patrick：你怎么又炸了  
Patrick：你自己发现没，一说Boyang你就和吃了枪药似的  
Patrick：Boyang真的很可爱啦你不要对他太多偏见的啊  
NathanW：什么可爱，你又不是一看虎牙就发疯的日本人  
NathanW：我可以负责任地告诉你虎牙没什么特别的  
NathanW：就是牙齿畸形  
Patrick：[一言难尽.JPG]  
Patrick：行吧，我之前觉得Yuzuru看上Boyang了  
Patrick：现在我觉得你对Boyang的态度也不正常  
NathanW：我？喜欢上Beta？Patrick你真的去看看脑子吧  
NathanW：我以前的前女友都是Omega  
NathanW：Beta？搞笑！  
NathanW：不可能的。  
NathanW：不过是4Lz好罢了，我还能因为一个4Lz爱上他不成  
NathanW：那4Lz成什么丘比特之箭了  
NathanW：那怎么不全世界都爱上他呢  
NathanW：反正Patrick你清醒一点吧  
NathanW：你总说这个看上他那个看上他  
NathanW：我怎么觉得是你自己看上他了心里有鬼  
NathanW：看谁都像情敌  
Patrick：好好好我说错了，我道歉  
Patrick：反正我只是想说放下偏见看看Boyang吧，他挺有趣的  
Patrick：多个朋友总不是坏事  
NathanW：谁知道他愿不愿意和我当朋友  
NathanW：我看他和Hanyu黏在一起简直不能更开心  
NathanW：鬼知道他需不需要新朋友  
NathanW：再说吧Patrick我要睡了  
Patrick：那你睡吧

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *几个不胡扯的地方  
> ①牛2016年底确实被爆出隐婚，也确实借猴爹之口说明了只是同学关系。是不是因为说了几句话被拍到我不知道，是我编的。  
> ②16年世锦赛短节目，牛确实看了两个跳才走的，BO早都走了就他自己坐KC区。B站有饭拍视频。  
> ③牛的签位总是很靠前也是真的。  
> ④甜16年gp报的sa当然也是真的，即将继续在17,18,19年接着报sa当然也是真的（一脸绝望）


	7. （五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 牛：打脸来得太快就像龙卷风——

　　虽然织田信成和无良崇人都对羽生结弦的感情问题表现出了百分之一百二十的鼓励赞同，但是现役选手，还跨国恋爱实在是一件奢侈的事情，这一年见上两三回面的频率，简直堪比牛郎织女，发展感情当真困难。

 

　　GPF金博洋比得不太好，自由滑崩到差点垫底，每个跳跃多少都有问题，接续步更是只有二级。羽生结弦作为成功卫冕的金牌得主，连想安慰都没有机会——一个拿了超出想象的高分的人去跟另一个比崩了的人说你有多么好，真的不会被当成是嘲讽吗？织田信成就更无能为力了，他退役的时候金博洋还没升组，顶多能算个点头之交，远没有熟到有立场去安慰一看就心情很丧的小朋友。

 

　　而且羽生结弦也没什么时间去考虑自己的感情问题，GPF之后就要开始准备全日的比赛了。全日拿到四连冠是意料之中的事，可这一场的发挥糟糕到他自己都无法容忍。更雪上加霜的是，他总是隐隐约约地觉得自己的左脚背有些痛，T跳受到了很大的影响。

 

　　一直到波士顿的比赛前夕，羽生结弦的脚伤都没有好转，只能把跳跃配置里的4T尽可能地换成不需要左脚吃力的4S。然而现场情况让他简直快要在心里骂娘，连和博洋一对儿的耳机都不能让他感觉开心了。刃跳普遍比点冰跳更吃冰面，如果冰面条件好，羽生结弦换掉4T上两个4S没有多大的问题，甚至因为BV更高还能拿到更高的分，可是波士顿这个冰面上面甚至还有一滩水，场馆温度至少有十六七度，刃跳怕不是要凉。

 

　　事实证明，除了Javier神奇地没有失误，剩下的人全都发挥得一言难尽。羽生结弦自由滑的两个4S，一个扶冰一个摔倒丢了连跳，金博洋最拿手的4lz摔得七荤八素，陈伟群干脆直接撞上了挡板，步法都带起了水花。

 

　　站在亚军领奖台上的羽生结弦心里充满了懊丧，一直想着要超越自己，可是现实给他狠狠泼了一盆冷水。拿到铜牌的金博洋无视了冠军Javier，踩着小碎步奔到他面前来，眼睛里充满了担忧。羽生结弦在心里无奈地苦笑，他表现得这么明显，连金博洋的粗神经都看出来了吗？不过被喜欢的人在第一时间关心的感觉还是很熨帖，他弯下腰去把小朋友紧紧搂进了怀里，手指摸到了金博洋后背上考斯滕剪开的小洞露出来的软嫩肌肤。

 

　　羽生结弦察觉到金博洋敏感地瑟缩了一下，遗憾地松开手，看着他朝Javier跑过去。手感是真的好，可惜还不能随便摸啊……

 

　　金博洋心里就明显没有羽生结弦那么多个弯弯绕绕了，他前不久刚刚分化成了Beta这个最安全的性别，因为不会受到发情期之类的问题困扰，所以连性教育这部分干脆都省了。用了半个月时间习惯到处都是信息素味道之后，分化对他来说就完全没有影响了。如果说还有什么不一样，那就是他发现，别人对信息素味道的描述太苍白贫乏了，和自己真正闻到的感觉完全不是一个级别。

 

　　Shoma和Javier都是很好吃的味道——尤其是Javier的黑胡椒，虽然有点儿冲，但是令金博洋想起美味的煎牛排。然而羽生结弦完全是另外一个体系，清凉的薄荷味穿透力极强，哪怕是在冰场的另一边也能准确地分辨出他所在的方位。金博洋就不是个能憋得住话的人，表演滑上，他偷偷蹭到羽生结弦身边跟他分享了自己的心得。

 

　　“Yuzuru，你的味道跟别人告诉我的不一样啊，他们都说薄荷味很辣的，但是我闻你的信息素感觉清清凉凉的，特别提神呢。”

 

　　羽生结弦如遭雷劈。金博洋能够闻到他的信息素了？可是他并没有闻到金博洋的信息素啊？怀着微弱的希望，羽生结弦忐忑地问了一句：“博洋你已经分化了？”

 

　　金博洋笑得没心没肺。“那可不，我听队医说我分化成Beta老高兴了，不会有发情期也不会有易感期，多方便呐，我也不差分化成Alpha的那点体能，多练练就有了。就是稍微有点儿遗憾，我一直好奇我自己要是有信息素的话是个什么味儿呢。”

 

　　羽生结弦不知道自己是怎么机械地完成了晚宴的所有流程回到房间的，这下他本来就摇摇欲坠的择偶观彻底崩塌了，还能够若无其事地和金博洋拍合影比树杈他简直都要佩服自己的镇定。同样来到波士顿现场做解说的织田信成早早发现他神思不属，晚宴结束后就直接追到了他房间来逼问详情。

 

　　在晚宴上困得哈欠连天的宇野昌磨反应比别人慢了半拍，回过神来的时候发现不仅队友不见了，连前辈也无影无踪，只好自己用磕磕绊绊的英语问路找回日本队所在的楼层。路过羽生结弦的房间的时候，被虚掩的门缝里传来的哀嚎给吓了一哆嗦。

 

　　“Nobu！Boyang为什么会是个Beta啊！”

 

　　宇野昌磨定了定神，抬手敲门。虽然过后可能会被羽生前辈打击报复，但是如果不提醒一下里面那两位门没关好，恐怕明天羽生结弦和金博洋的绯闻就要满天飞了。

 

　　“Shoma？你怎么过来了？”织田信成也惊了一下，不过想到宇野昌磨和金博洋的熟悉程度，他突然觉得再找个帮手是不错的主意。Shoma肯定是听见Yuzu说的话了，他又不是会随便说出去的人，现在Yuzu钻进牛角尖里了，说不定Shoma能提供新的思路。

 

　　事实上宇野昌磨听完整件事的前因后果，一贯面瘫的表情都失控了。羽生结弦看上了金博洋这件事不怎么意外，毕竟很多时候他也觉得自己的竹马很可爱，但是这么纠结于性别问题，可真不像是他认识的羽生前辈。

 

　　“ゆづるくん，首先我得说，你以为ABO性别是什么？你当初为什么会觉得博洋选手一定能分化成Omega的啊？分化就像是第一性别，在怀孕之前谁都不知道自己能生出来男孩还是女孩好吗？虽然根据性格气质可以推断，但是B超看孩子的性别还有看错的呢，你怎么就能认为判断不会出错？不说别的，就拿我自己举个例子，单单看脸和身材你觉得我是个Alpha的样子吗？”

 

　　羽生结弦双手捂脸，觉得格外丢人。“你说得都对，但是Shoma，与其说我觉得他会分化成Omega，不如说我希望他一定会是个Omega。毕竟这么多年了，我一直都说我想和一个Omega结婚生子，突然换了个性别我真的很难接受……”

 

　　宇野昌磨痛苦地揉了揉太阳穴，他就多余掺和这破事儿。“所以麻烦您老人家想明白自己最想要的是什么好吗？如果你就想要博洋这个人，不管换谁都不能产生这样的感情，那就把你当初那些择偶观赶紧丢垃圾桶；如果思考之后你还是想要个给你相夫教子的女Omega，那就永远不要让Boyang知道，你对他曾经动过心，这对谁都好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傻甜，你哥你闻起来觉得和别人形容的不一样，是因为他对你就不一样……
> 
> 15全日之后到16波士顿这段时间，牛左脚踝跖跗韧带确实是有伤病的，直到世锦赛结束之后才宣布伤情并且没有回国直接回tcc休养了，所以这段时间应该是一直都有疼痛的，就酱。
> 
> 波士顿游泳池大家应该都知道吧……群总日板，老牛吐槽冰面的时候还说，“博洋选手的四辣子都失误了”，嗯，博洋的四辣子是判断冰面的唯一标准23333


	8. （六）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜：因果律武器，你怕了吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 评论啊评论啊

　　如果让车俊焕选一个他最不想要一起比赛的选手的话，他首先想到的可能是师兄羽生结弦，但最终一定会选他师兄的队友，日本队的宇野昌磨选手。

　　并不是说车俊焕对宇野昌磨本人有什么意见——那就是个安静的游戏宅，性格无害到让人忍不住想要揉搓他。可是车俊焕架不住每次同场的时候宇野昌磨看向他的眼神。作为一个奥运赛季才刚刚升组的年轻人，他和宇野昌磨的同场也就只有那么三四次，完全不能理解为什么宇野昌磨就总是用羡慕嫉妒的目光只盯着他一个人。如果说是身高问题的话，那些欧美选手难道还比他矮了吗？

　　更何况，宇野前辈，你就算再矮也是个正经的Alpha，虽然我知道你对我没那个意思，但是作为一个刚分化没多久的Omega，你这样盯着我让我很恐慌啊……

　　所以在四大洲短节目过后，车俊焕发现和自己一起领小奖牌的是金博洋和周知方的时候格外开心，连信息素都活泼了几分，就差没在心里默默祈祷颁奖典礼也不要遇见宇野昌磨了。同样的，周知方第一次在A级赛上拿到金牌——哪怕是个小金牌，也开心得不得了。发挥得不怎么样，正在心里暗暗运气的第三名金博洋，被兰花和木槿花的双重香味攻击，感觉自己快要患上了花粉过敏。

　　两位小兄弟，虽然这里没有Alpha选手你们可以自由释放信息素不怕出问题了，但是能不能考虑一下你们旁边这个可怜的，能闻到你们的信息素并且快被闷死了，还不能自己散发信息素来压制住你们的Beta？大家都说Omega信息素温顺平和，你们俩这能把人憋死的架势可真是一点都看不出来哇。

　　可惜无论是车俊焕还是周知方都没有和金博洋脑电波交流的能力，看他一脸丧气还以为是发挥不好所以心情差。金博洋当真前所未有地想念自己的Alpha竹马，至少和Shoma一起上领奖台的时候，都是香甜好吃的温和味道，从来这样没被信息素闷一脸过。

　　从某种意义上来讲，他们俩的愿望都成功实现了——自由滑之后，周知方和车俊焕双双被技术组喂了小于号大礼包，周知方掉到第三，车俊焕掉出领奖台，而宇野昌磨和金博洋凭借稳定发挥逆袭到一二位。

　　金博洋对于这个结果挺高兴的，他前半赛季崩得惨不忍睹，这块银牌至少证明了他没凉透，谁还没有个状态低迷的时候呢，到大赛上你爸爸还是你爸爸。而且四大洲金牌他都已经有一块了，这一年来的倒霉让他都怀疑传说中的4CC魔咒是不是真的有点什么了，暂时还不是很想再拿第二块。车俊焕也没什么不满，他最大的问题在哪里自己也知道，总不能指望每次比赛都是韩国的技术组。

　　对这个结果最有意见的就是周知方了，他对自己的周数有种迷之信任，也不知道被裁判抓了大半个赛季为什么他还能觉得自己这短短几十天就改到不存了。总之，虽然他表面上表情看着挺平静的，但是隐约漏出来的一点信息素味道闻起来很压抑，金博洋觉得仿佛是花香里掺杂了下雨前的闷热感觉。万幸的是宇野昌磨也在领奖台上，有Alpha在的情况下周知方自觉地收敛了自己的信息素。

　　金博洋一直都挺喜欢和周知方一起玩的，毕竟戈米沙退役之后，男单赛场上能和他无障碍交流的也就只有这么一个人了。不像陈巍，长着一张典型美国亚裔的脸，一开口就砸过来一串完全听不懂的英文，而且天总他不喜欢咖啡，去星爸爸点的都是星冰乐，陈巍的咖啡味儿让他闻着有点儿头疼。

　　但是金博洋第一次清晰地察觉到，无论周知方表面上多么像个中国人，甚至信息素味道是中国传统君子的“兰”，他骨子里都是个美国人，过分的自信与骄傲只是被表面的温润谦和掩藏起来了而已。换作Shoma，哪怕他被整个圈子叫“ISU亲爹”的时候都没有对自己有过这样盲目的自信。

　　不过要是这种事都计较，他这些年总被技术缺陷的竹马压着打早就气死了，就算做不了好老铁，当朋友处着总归没什么问题，只要不提陈巍，他们还是能愉快地一起玩大一字的，尽管到最后周知方也没有教会金博洋怎么才能做出一个好看的外刃大一字。

　　……说起来这还真是个问题，为什么小周总是跟他提起来陈巍啊，难不成小周对陈巍有什么想法？金博洋在心里琢磨着，虽然说这AO配挺合适很主流，但是小周跟陈巍放一起感觉简直是糟蹋了吧？

　　如果让周知方知道金博洋心里的想法，恐怕立刻就要给陈巍默哀三秒钟了。尽职尽责地做个助攻，居然被当成了对陈巍有想法，天儿哥可真是对Nathan没有一点意思啊。

　　晚宴上，好不容易摆脱了隋文静魔爪蹂躏的宇野昌磨在被金博洋截住的一瞬间就知道不好，回头去找车俊焕发现不知道什么时候车俊焕已经溜之大吉了。

　　“博洋我知道你要问什么，如果我说我真的什么都不知道你会信吗？”宇野昌磨苦着脸，金博洋怎么就专门堵他来了，难道是他看起来好欺负吗。“这事情你应该去问Jun啊，他和羽生前辈才是一起练习的吧？”

　　“Shoma你少来这套，你以为我不知道小车怕他师兄怕的要死吗，他和谁一起练都不会和Yuzuru一起的。他伤情怎么样谁都可能不知道，但是JSF一定知道，你要是非得说你不知道可就自欺欺人了啊。”

　　“但是羽生前辈之前特意叮嘱了不要告诉你的……”宇野昌磨也很无奈，又不是他想瞒着的。“其实我不说你心里也知道，韧带伤怎么可能会轻，就算没有平昌那会儿那么严重，也不是一两个月就能完全好的，前辈不告诉你就是不想让你替他担心吧。”

　　金博洋低低地骂了一句什么，宇野昌磨没有听懂，只隐约听到了Alpha的发音。金博洋捏了捏自己的鼻梁，实在忍不住自己吐槽的欲望：“Shoma我跟你讲我都不用问，羽生他肯定又练高级四了，说不定还练了4A，我以前就跟他说他跳lz的方法不太行容易伤，但是显然他就没听进去我的话。”

　　宇野昌磨表示爱莫能助。“如果去年夏天的时候你去了蟋蟀俱乐部跟他一起训练的话，可能就不会出事了，毕竟你才是4lz的专家。而且有人一起的话羽生前辈可能也不会练那么狠。你到底因为什么没有去啊，真的是更习惯国内的环境吗？”

　　说到这事儿金博洋更闹心了。“原因太复杂了，我也说不明白，总之就是我都已经到蟋蟀了又硬给我拽回国内去了，我们这边的制度问题相当麻烦，不像你们想换个教练换个俱乐部，只要双方同意就行了。”

　　“我们也不是随便就可以想去哪里就去哪里的啊，我就绝对不可能去蟋蟀的，经纪公司会跟我拼命。”宇野昌磨叹了口气。“我觉得你如果还有机会的话一定要去啊，和同样水平的选手交流，我就很希望能和其他能跳多种四周的选手一起训练呢。”

　　“要是别人说这话我就信了，”金博洋忍不住笑了出来，“我好歹还换过教练，你可是从五岁开始学滑冰就在东海俱乐部没挪过窝吧，你哪来的和同水平选手一起训练会很有帮助的经验啊？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 木槿花：韩国国花
> 
> 我一开始觉得车车作为一个O是不是太高了，眠太说，反正已经有一个男单最矮的A了，再来一个高的O也完全没问题，想想是哦
> 
> 我对小周真的很有意见，孩子你对自己一点acd数都没有，国籍给了你什么错觉……
> 
> 甜骂的那句是：“Alpha就是死性不改”，磨磨只听懂了Alpha哈哈哈哈


	9. 6.5 194CC后内森助攻群聊天记录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “行了行了，多大点事”  
> “是啊……不就是不被人喜欢吗……多大点事”  
> “可是……怎么这么难呢”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS脑洞 通篇胡扯  
> *谁上升谁脚后跟一直被鞋帮磨，磨到地老天荒

群组：For Boyang's smile  
BELL：[图片]×9  
BELL：[图片]×9  
BELL：[图片]×9  
BELL：[图片]×3  
BELL：Nate，知道你忙于学习，我和Romain给你从SNS上找来了好多Boyang  
NathanW：谢谢！  
NathanW：那……能不能帮我看看，他是和Uno玩得多，还是和Vince在一起多  
Vincent：不用问了，我来告诉你  
Vincent：我毫无悬念地输给了Shoma  
BELL：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Nate你一输到底  
NathanW：为什么？？！！  
NathanW：Boyang和Vince更好沟通不是吗？？  
BELL：这事有什么为什么呢  
BELL：可能……Vince没有和Boyang处那么久  
Vincent：那我没有办法  
Vincent：Shoma和天哥第一次见面的时候是2012年Bled Cup，我12岁可是连青年组都进不了  
NathanW：不管了……至少……Boyang还是只和Vince做蟹步了  
NathanW：好想打人  
Vincent：我劝你想清楚再说话  
Vincent：我还不够避嫌吗，我左手没抓他手，右手隔着手套，我连他腰都没碰  
Vincent：我很给面子了  
NathanW：我道歉  
NathanW：唉Boyang除了那种特官方的合影，都懒得碰我  
BELL：你有没有考虑过信息素问题啊  
BELL：我从来没见过Boyang喝咖啡  
BELL：他是不是不喜欢咖啡？  
NathanW：Yuzuru的薄荷味难道就好吗？辣死了  
Vincent：要说他喜欢谁的信息素  
Vincent：我猜测是Shoma  
NathanW：Uno？海盐冰淇淋吗  
BELL：对，闻着挺好吃  
BELL：可盐可甜，应该很符合Boyang的喜好  
Vincent：嗯，他有时候会跟我说觉得我的花香味让他憋得慌，不太舒服  
Vincent：但是我观察了，他挺喜欢往Shoma身边蹭的，Yuzuru不在的时候  
NathanW：Vince我怀疑你故意的  
NathanW：好不容易Hanyu不去比赛，结果好我也去不了，你还在这提他  
Vincent：事实而已  
Vincent：逃避可耻且没用  
Vincent：Nathan你要学会接受现实  
BELL：Vince你怎么忽然改口了  
Vincent：啥？  
BELL：以前不是跟我一样叫Nate的吗  
Vincent：可别说了  
NathanW：对啊……怎么了，Vince你要跟我决裂吗  
Vincent：把你脑洞收一收  
Vincent：我和天哥聊天，有机会我就把话题往Nathan你身上说一说，希望能给他留点好印象  
BELL：那不是挺好  
NathanW：效果如何？  
Vincent：效果真是拔群……他现在一心觉得我看上你了  
BELL：Boyang是认真的吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
Vincent：所以我现在要从日常聊天开始叫你Nathan，免得在天哥面前一口一个Nate让他误会  
BELL：迟钝大王吧  
NathanW：[我自闭了.JPG]  
NathanW：真是天大的误会  
NathanW：你怎么说的  
Vincent：天哥说前几年四大洲赛要么在韩国要么就在台北，这一下子来安纳海姆要倒时差，感觉怪怪的  
Vincent：我就说，“可惜啊安纳海姆在东边Nate在西边，他忙着学习来不了”  
BELL：套路不错  
NathanW：然后呢  
Vincent：然后天哥说，“幸亏我大学早毕业了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不然忙死我算了”  
BELL：啥？Boyang21岁就大学毕业了？  
Vincent：他们没有gap years，而且天哥2017年就毕业了  
NathanW：所以他光幸灾乐祸了是吗  
Vincent：这是你自己说的  
Vincent：可不是我戳你肺管子  
BELL：Boyang居然是小天才  
BELL：花滑里比他学历高的就只有Kolyada  
Vincent：然后我们就聊别的，好不容易天哥说到Shoma爬领奖台好费劲，我就跟他讲咱们全美的颁奖台Nathan的糗事  
NathanW：……那还真是谢谢你  
NathanW：算了他怎么说？  
Vincent：他说，“地毯都理不好，还是小周贤惠”  
BELL：完蛋，又被减分了  
Vincent：是啊，我说这可咋办，我得把这玩意儿圆回来啊  
NathanW：我有不好的预感  
Vincent：我说，“Nate挺会挑吃饭的地方的，他带队的几次聚餐大家都很开心的”  
BELL：哦那是真的  
NathanW：喂Mary你不要说得好像我就这一个优点  
BELL：没这个意思，我发誓  
Vincent：天哥没搭我这句话，他开始给我说去年在the ice，Shoma带着他吃了什么好吃的，听到这个我有点饿，一分神没控制好，信息素飘出来了  
NathanW：然后……Boyang觉得你的兰花味道有点憋？  
Vincent：是啊，我跟他道歉，然后说，“还是Nate信息素好闻吧，提神醒脑的”  
BELL：真的？我没怎么闻到过  
NathanW：我一般控制得挺好的  
NathanW：毕竟你是Omega还有男朋友  
BELL：哦哦嗯  
Vincent：真的挺好闻的  
Vincent：可是天哥说他就不很喜欢咖啡，要提神的话，薄荷油或者浓茶都可以  
NathanW：……  
NathanW：F**k  
Vincent：这不是最闹心的  
Vincent：天哥说完之后看了我老半天，最后还是纠结着开口了  
BELL：我看Vince这犹豫的样子  
NathanW：大概重点又歪了  
Vincent：天哥说，“周儿啊你这别是看上他了吧……唉很有可能诶，你都叫他Nate呃……但是听哥一句劝，小周儿你是个好孩子，追人可以但是可千万别做傻事……他都能对着Omega放Alpha信息素，你要小心啊……以及他有那么多前女友……唉，他要是接受不了男Omega，你可千万别往心里去啊？”  
Vincent：这话我没法接  
BELL：得了，Nate你被当成不尊重Omega的Alpha了  
NathanW：我还被当成花心大萝卜了呢  
Vincent：我想着这事我不能再解释了，越描越黑，不如让Nathan你自己去说  
BELL：啊？这咋说？  
Vincent：不是啦，Mary你别急  
BELL：诶好的  
NathanW：自闭中，不想开  
Vincent：我就跟天哥说，“如果我真的看上Nathan了，你会帮我吗？”  
Vincent：我想着这样他就能答应助攻然后跟Nathan说道说道了吧，然后Nathan你给他解释清楚，我跟他赔个礼道个歉说我是开玩笑的，不就结了么  
BELL：真这么容易就好了……  
Vincent：是啊，我天哥真不是一般人，你猜他说啥  
NathanW：不猜了，饶了我吧Vince，你看我都自闭了  
Vincent：他说，“行吧别如果了知道你看上他了……帮不了你，我和Nathan他又不熟”  
BELL：神tm不熟  
BELL：你们加了WeChat了吧……还不熟？  
NathanW：加有什么用……我为了跟他加WeChat，甚至找他要了Hanyu也在的那张合影  
NathanW：他从来不主动找我说话……我给他发他就回我，但是从来不和我分享他的生活  
BELL：得了，你单方面和他很熟  
Vincent：差不多吧  
Vincent：天哥也不太找我其实，极偶尔会问问我某句话用英语怎么说  
BELL：诶诶诶跑题了跑题了  
BELL：我们不是在说FC来着  
Vincent：哦对是的  
Vincent：总之这活太难干了，我已经在思考跑路了  
NathanW：别吧我相信Vince你还是对我好的  
BELL：唯一能指望的也就是Vince了……坚持住啊  
NathanW：他排练的时候还说什么了吗  
Vincent：他没说什么，但我有句话不知当讲不当讲。天哥说完不熟之后又欲言又止了，但是我看他的表情，我知道他想说，“这简直是糟蹋你了啊小周”  
BELL：……这很不当讲  
NathanW：还有什么没说的，一起告诉我吧  
NathanW：扎死我算了  
NathanW：我就算以前花心现在也被Boyang割成一块一块的了  
BELL：可怜的Nate  
BELL：别灰心啊……  
Vincent：哦，晚宴上他到处堵着人问Yuzuru伤情怎么样了，Shoma被他截住的时候生无可恋  
Vincent：可我一直在他附近晃悠，他也没有问我半个字Nathan你学吐了的事是不是真的，身体还好不好  
BELL：Vince你这是……脱坑了吗……  
Vincent：认清现实，认清现实  
Vincent：认清现实才有努力的方向  
NathanW：……  
NathanW：好，我认  
NathanW：就没有好消息能告诉我吗？  
Vincent：有啊，在我说了那么多关于你的事之后，天哥还没拉黑我  
Vincent：我还能和他说上话，唯一的好消息了吧  
BELL：心累  
NathanW：我去吹个风冷静一下  
Vincent：找个人陪你吧  
NathanW：别介，被拍到的话就更完了  
BELL：注意保暖  
Vincent：注意安全  
NathanW：行了行了，多大点事  
NathanW：是啊……不就是不被人喜欢吗……多大点事  
NathanW：可是……怎么这么难呢  
NathanW：算了，我出去了  
BELL：别这样，Boyang的心也是肉长的，你肯定能打动他的  
Vincent：振作啊，这可不像你！

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *三：我心里苦，我喜欢的人觉得我的助攻喜欢我  
> *群名为什么叫For Boyang's smile呢，因为从法国站起，内森看着消瘦而沉默得像个温柔影子一样的甜……就很想看他笑出来啊


	10. （七）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比起让你这么难过，是不是当初什么都没有发生过更好一些？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是剧情和聊天记录穿插的形式，聊天记录眠太写的，剧情我写的~

　　如果早知道会是这样的结果，当初还不如不要撺掇Brian收下博洋的好。

　　这是羽生结弦在芬兰见到憔悴的金博洋时，脑海中冒出的第一个想法。他听到场馆的工作人员提起金博洋的机票出了问题，一路很是波折，但金博洋的脸色差得显然已经超出了“舟车劳顿”的范畴，比起他熟悉的那个小太阳，更像是在暗房里关了许久，连精气神都被抽空了，蔫掉的太阳花。

　　他当初绝没有设想过这样的情况——Javi早就决定了平昌之后退役，Jun分化成了Omega不适合给他这个Alpha做trainmate，早有意向要转组的Jason Brown同样是Omega，他出于一点点私心向Brian推荐了博洋，哪怕CSA拒绝了外训的提议博洋也不会有什么损失。可人算不如天算，谁能想得到和CSA已经确定好的转组意向还能被截了胡？羽生结弦这些年来一直跟JSF斗智斗勇经验丰富，柳鑫宇传达给他的意思虽然语焉不详，可也已经足够让他明白发生了什么问题。

　　当真是无妄之灾，这是他的失误，害得博洋甚至没有一个稳定的训练环境，也不知道他这样重新回到原来的教练门下，会不会被穿小鞋。羽生结弦自己当年就因为地震的原因有很长一段没有训练基地的经历，深知这对竞技状态会有多大的影响，因此他不很意外地看到金博洋的自由滑崩了个彻底。短节目的时候金博洋比得不算太差，他还敢去逗一逗，这下是彻底不敢轻举妄动了。

　　金博洋在后台遇见小心翼翼的羽生结弦的时候觉得更难过了。他知道羽生一定会觉得这是他的责任，但是追星的人都知道，追随爱豆的脚步让自己变得更好是人之常情，让爱豆为了自己不开心可就十恶不赦了。他宁可羽生结弦不把他当回事儿，像刚才颁奖的时候那样开心就好，现在羽生连信息素的薄荷味都透着纠结和沮丧了，这样不好。

　　于是他张开双手轻轻抱了抱对方。“恭喜啊，终于打破了首战不胜的魔咒呢。”

　　可惜起到了反作用，羽生结弦看起来眼眶都发红了。不过他最终也没有说什么，只是伸出手轻轻揉了揉金博洋乱糟糟的头发，就逃一般地仓促离开了。

　　居然被博洋安慰了……巨大的挫败感冲淡了羽生结弦首战夺金的幸福，无论是作为前辈还是暗恋者，他都没有给博洋带来一点点的改善，反而把事情弄得更糟了。更让他难过的是，金博洋下一站就要和Nathan碰面，而按目前的状态，金博洋进GPF的机会渺茫，他们两个下一次见面现在看来是遥遥无期。

　　

* * *

 群组：今天也要努力追博洋

 

噗桑：Shoma……还有Nobu，在吗？

Nobu：Yuzu这大半夜的，还没睡啊？

Nobu：Shoma？Shoma呢？

噗桑：算了，也许没起床。

噗桑：在这边，怎么逗都不能把博洋哄好，难过。

Nobu：短节目之后好不容易笑了哎……

Nobu：4S卡坑里了是吗？

噗桑：是的。

噗桑：这次冰面很差。

Nobu：连博洋的4Lz都失误了的那种差？

噗桑：就是这样。

噗桑：有什么问题吗？

Nobu：……没有。

Shoma：两位前辈我起床了。

Shoma：Nobu前辈为什么迟疑了？

Nobu：Yuzu上一次质疑冰面质量你还记得是什么时候吗？

噗桑：呃……

Shoma：不记得，好几年以前？

Nobu：16年世锦赛的名言嘛，忘了？

噗桑：别这样揭发我……

Shoma：“这次的冰面不好，连博洋的QuadLutz都失误了。”

Nobu：哈哈哈哈哈Shoma此时一定是面无表情。

Shoma：实在是没什么好吐槽的了。

Shoma：而且我觉得我今天不能吐槽前辈。

噗桑：Shoma还是对我好的。

噗桑：Nobu真的是相当过分。

Nobu：不说了不说了，还是说说博洋吧。

Shoma：是啊，博洋。

噗桑：柳选手和王选手和我讲过了，挺麻烦的事情，我们也帮不上什么忙，只能靠博洋自己熬过去。

Nobu：连Yuzu你都没法劝明白他，我和Shoma就更没办法了呀。

Shoma：前辈是偶像又是TCC的人，有些话比我们好说些。这样都没办法的话……我最多逗他玩，也没有说话的立场。

噗桑：我现在感觉有点不是很好，他还有法国站要比，但是心慌得厉害。

Nobu：芬兰第五的话，法国站他无论如何要拿第一，才有可能闯进总决赛。

Shoma：这还是要在剩下几站里出现神奇剧本的时候，如果一切平稳，也许法国站冠军了博洋也没有机会。

噗桑：总决赛，我没在想这个。

噗桑：现在这个样子，他健健康康平平安安比什么都重要。

噗桑：心慌的另一个原因吧……总觉得要失去他了。

Nobu：啊？怎么忽然这么觉得？

Shoma：博洋现在还是和前辈关系最好啊。

噗桑：不是这个方面。

噗桑：看他那么不开心，应该是事成定局，没有什么改变的空间了。

Shoma：真的……没机会去TCC了？

Nobu：太可惜了……真的是因为吵吗？

噗桑：我以前不信这个理由，现在开始信了。

噗桑：真的很吵，到处都是人，各种水平都有。

噗桑：我很想要一片足球场那么大的冰场，上面只有我和博洋就够了。

Nobu：别这样，也许会有短训呢，到时候你们还可以在一起。

Shoma：希望真的有吧。前辈太酷了。

噗桑：不提了。

Nobu：就是，再说吧。且行且珍惜。

Nobu：四大洲赛，要Shoma做点什么？

噗桑：什么都别问，陪他玩。

Shoma：防着Nathan吗？

Nobu：他应该不去吧。

噗桑：他去了你也不用管他，盯着点Vincent。

Shoma：好。

 

* * *

 

　　被羽生结弦念叨的陈巍比他还要闹心，情场失意赛场也没怎么得意。法国站从一开始仿佛就是个不祥之兆，陈巍听说金博洋卡签证可能无法按时参赛的时候，急得信息素都直接失控，整个团队陪着他一起失眠。好不容易金博洋赶着开赛前到了场馆，看着许久不见的人，向来觉得自己钢铁意志的陈巍都差点儿哭了出来。

　　金博洋整个人都瘦得脱了形，考斯滕的衣袖空荡荡的，选手的考斯滕通常都是量身定做完全贴合体型，金博洋在这不到半年的时间里，胳膊就至少细了一大圈。腰更是瘦得盈盈一握，虽然确实是很上镜，可是这眼看着都快变成一把骨头了，人还怎么撑得住？

　　身体上的问题已经相当严重了，陈巍更担心的是，他从没有见过这样忧郁而沉默的金博洋，疲惫得就像是被千斤重担压在了肩膀上不得解脱。金博洋给所有人的印象都是个开心果，永远活泼向上的小逗比，而不是脆弱得仿佛是一阵风就能吹散的纸片。从开始到结束，陈巍就没有见到他笑过一回。

　　法国站第九名。不用查陈巍也知道这是金博洋升组以来分站赛的最差成绩，他没有立场去安慰，金博洋也绝对不会接受来自于他的任何“施舍”。不像羽生结弦有内部人员通风报信，陈巍只知道，CSA曾经公告要送金博洋去TCC外训，后来不知为什么取消了。虽然通稿都说是尊重他的个人意愿，可是就算陈巍再不忿也知道，能跟羽生结弦一起训练，金博洋是求之不得的，不可能拒绝。

　　所以你是因为他才难过成这个样子吗？因为不能去加拿大和他一起训练，你把自己折磨得形销骨立？你当初来箭头湖的时候我还不明白自己的心意，可我那时就已经懂得要尽力让你开心了，然而你到现在看我都和看空气没什么区别，羽生结弦这些年不过是见到你的时候像逗狗一样逗你玩玩，又凭什么让你为他这么伤心伤身？

 

* * *

 群组：For Boyang's smile

 

NathanW：Vince

NathanW：紧急

NathanW：我没办法了

Vincent：我知道你想说什么。

Vincent：天哥的情况有点复杂，你先冷静一下，别着急。

NathanW：我先只问一个事

Vincent：你说。

NathanW：他有没有受伤

Vincent：新伤没有，旧伤未愈。

NathanW：F**k

NathanW：瘦还是因为牙疼吃不下东西吗

Vincent：不是，这是心病。

NathanW：哦，也就是说，他因为不能和Hanyu一起训练所以把自己折腾成这样？

Vincent：……

Vincent：你不要冲我发火。

Vincent：如果你这样想，是不是也太看轻天哥了。

NathanW：对不起

NathanW：可是我太着急了

NathanW：我脑子很乱

NathanW：想了半天也没什么有用的

Vincent：你现在典型的关心则乱。

Vincent：这件事我跟你一样什么都不知道，官方通告我也翻译给你了但是那个显然是场面话，咱们都不信，我就只能在微博和贴吧上找点别人的猜测。

NathanW：那是什么东西

Vincent：就论坛一类的……唉就是大家你一言我一语瞎猜的地方。

Vincent：我看了几个逻辑能站住脚的猜测。

NathanW：哦

Vincent：这么冷漠？

NathanW：谢谢，请？

Vincent：不闹你了。

Vincent：等我一会儿，我打字。

NathanW：好

Vincent：主流猜测是地方和国家队的决策有分歧而且分歧很大，最后拖拖拉拉卡掉了这个机会。有人在一张蟋蟀俱乐部的照片里找到一个疑似天哥的背影，猜测他已经在那里训练了一阵子了，结果因为这个分歧又被叫回国内。顺便说，也有人猜测这个分歧就是申雪给他换了个俱乐部和地方队还办了那个大学的研究生的原因。

NathanW：申雪？

NathanW：这事和她有什么关系……她退役的时候博洋连青年组还没上

Vincent：申雪是CFSA主席。

NathanW：知道了，继续

Vincent：还继续什么啊？大家都是俩眼一抹黑，更没道理的我还没跟你讲呢，你也不会有心情听的。

NathanW：什么和什么啊……国家队地方队怎么还能吵起来？地方队居然不是躺平任打吗

Vincent：TeamChina并没有绝对的话语权，他们之间的纠葛挺复杂的我看不明白。

Vincent：简单来说大概就是国家队想放出去，地方队高层不放手，两边都不妥协，于是天哥又回国，申雪把他从一个地方队捞出来换到另一个地方队，拖拖拉拉就办了这么久。

NathanW：我还是不明白

NathanW：地方队地方队的，俱乐部吗？

Vincent：Nathan，他们和咱们的体制完全不一样，咱们自由，所以也要完全自费，TC不需要运动员自己支付训练费，所以自然受限制也很多——这你总能懂了吧。

NathanW：也许吧，好复杂

NathanW：你知道我听完有多想打人吗

Vincent：你清醒一点。

NathanW：我从来没有像这场比赛一样，期盼被人打败

NathanW：自从我算好了分发现他只要拿到法国站的冠军就可以挤掉那个韩国小子进总决赛之后

NathanW：我真的第一次迫切地想要输给一个人

Vincent：我懂。

NathanW：你小屁孩懂啥

Vincent：您贵庚了？

NathanW：可是我在法国好不容易等到他飞过来

NathanW：那帮人给他单独练习的时候我偷偷去看了

NathanW：看了我就知道，他的状态实在是糟糕到让我害怕

NathanW：Vince你说，一个人怎么能在几个月内就瘦成那个样子

Vincent：我不知道。

Vincent：我们都不会知道那段日子天哥是怎么熬过来的，以及他还要熬多久。

NathanW：都不知道吗

NathanW：没准Hanyu什么都知道呢

Vincent：我现在有两种想法。

NathanW：你说

Vincent：理智告诉我你现在很烦躁，我应该安慰你这是天哥自己的事以他的性格不可能去找他的偶像Hanyu诉苦。

NathanW：那我还真是谢谢你

NathanW：所以情感上呢

Vincent：情感上我想揪着你的耳朵告诉你不要对着你的助攻泼醋，不然你的助攻就要站别的CP了。

NathanW：抱歉

NathanW：FC我去不了，帮我多陪陪他逗逗他吧

Vincent：我明白。

Vincent：你有什么手信要我带过去吗？

NathanW：BoomChickaPop的爆米花你给他带点吧

NathanW：就那个焦糖海盐口味的

Vincent：只能装一包最大的，多了带不下了。

NathanW：那就一包

Vincent：可以。

Vincent：不过说到焦糖海盐……你确定不会让他吃一口想起Shoma第二口想起Yuzuru吗？

NathanW：管不了这么多了

NathanW：这个最好吃

NathanW：谢了啊Vince

Vincent：小事。

Vincent：你自己也注意点身体。

NathanW：我好得很，没事

Vincent：你鬼扯。

Vincent：还想再吐一回吗？

Vincent：和我天哥做一对潮牌病号？

NathanW：你……不是乌鸦嘴吧

Vincent：不是。

NathanW：那就好

NathanW：我下了

NathanW：静静心该写作业去

Vincent：去吧，记得收拾收拾信息素，别再难为得身边其他人睡不着觉了。

NathanW：Sorry,bye.

Vincent：Bye.

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哎……这是大家都不开心的一章……


	11. （八）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan是必然要被记小本本的了，现在的问题是，他要怎么把自己摘出去啊？

　　“我没和教练闹矛盾也没有身体问题更没有和冰协闹翻只是教练觉得我们太熟悉了再呆下去也不会有提升所以建议我出去走走看看没有别的原因不要问我了！”

　　看到金博洋充满求知欲的眼神，宇野昌磨就知道他恐怕要刨根问底了，干脆直接把重复了无数次的解释一口气都说完，难为他能不带喘气地说完这么一长串的英文。

　　金博洋不好意思地笑了两声，不自觉地挠了挠头。“其实Shoma你不用说英语的，日文你慢点说我也听得懂。既然没什么问题，那就开心一点啊，你丧得闻起来都不甜了。”

　　“如果你被反复问同一个问题也会生无可恋的，而且我可以预想到还要跟Nathan再说一次。”宇野昌磨自己嘀咕了一句，然后就尽心尽力地交代了冰演的行程安排。

　　“这次因为中间加了新泻场，所以行程非常赶，会很累，也不会像去年那样安排观光活动，最多有个特色招待。不过我去年问你要不要试一下和服你说你们恐怕不可以穿，今年他们玩他们的你跟着去吃顿饭就好。”

　　金博洋对日本的“伙食”领教过不止一次，听到这话还有些心有余悸。“Shoma你提前给我透个信儿呗，这次招待吃什么？我知道你们喜欢吃生的，吃个寿司刺身还好，但是你们那个生的程度我是真吃不来啊，每次看羽生吃生鸡蛋拌饭我都怀疑他怎么没把信息素吃成生鸡蛋味儿的，也不像内森和小周从小吃半生不熟的牛排之类的，我觉得上次我们吃的那个炸鸡翅就不错……”

　　“那个叫手羽先，不过我看我说了你也记不住。”宇野昌磨无奈摇了摇头。“这次招待还是安排在名古屋，从菜单安排看应该没有很多生食，不过我觉得你恐怕是吃不饱的。不过也没关系，你们工作人员应该告诉你了吧，伊藤老师到时候会过来给你量一下尺寸交流一下设计需求，正好我也要做考斯滕，所以我会和你一起去见伊藤老师。伊藤老师发了消息说定了山本屋本店吃味噌煮込みうどん，热的熟食，你肯定没问题的。”

　　金博洋简直要感激涕零了。上次他没吃饱还不好意思惊动妈妈，大晚上一脸懵逼地出去找食，幸好是正遇见了宇野昌磨回来，俩人鸡同鸭讲勉强弄明白发生了什么之后之后宇野带着他出去吃了手羽先和味噌カツ才避免了中国男单一哥半夜饿昏又或者流落街头。

　　“没问题没问题的！不过想想伊藤老师那风格我有点虚，她不会也让我穿成你和Yuzuru那种闪闪发亮的吧？”

　　宇野昌磨回想了一下伊藤聪美的以往设计，心里也不是十分确定。“应该不会吧，伊藤老师是专业考斯滕设计师，我想肯定会因人而异的。”毕竟我和羽生前辈的考斯滕在款式上就差别很大的不是么，宇野昌磨在心里补充，如果把我的考斯滕腰线放那么低，我怕不是就看不见腿了。“对了，这个给你，要不要戴你随意就好。”他从兜里掏出一个扁平的盒子递给金博洋。

　　“Colantotte？这是什么？”

　　“是我代言的磁石保健项链，就是和这个同一个品牌出的。”宇野昌磨示意了一下自己脖子上的坠子。“作为代言人我给参加冰演的每个人都送了一条，至于有没有用，要我说句实话的话，心理安慰作用比较大吧，就跟羽生前辈的法藤一样当成幸运物就好。”

　　金博洋把项链拎起来掂了掂重量，感觉还算可以。“你帮我不少忙呢，我肯定比赛也给你带着带带货，能带多少我不保证哈！”

　　宇野昌磨心底发凉，羽生结弦自己是个玄学爱好者，当然给金博洋送过不少项链挂坠手链之类的玩意，然而金博洋除了偶尔把那一串goro's羽毛带出来秀秀，其他的基本都压箱底了。他这次送Colantotte也就是走个过场，冰演的时候戴戴就好，现在金博洋说要带去比赛——羽生前辈真的不会撕了他吗？

　　“我记得羽生前辈送过你法藤的吧？你都没戴那条怎么想着要戴我的？”

　　金博洋无奈地揉了揉脸。“我倒是想，那也得敢戴出去啊！我要是和Yuzuru戴同款，能被我们国内那些牛粉一人一口唾沫淹死你信不信？至于那串羽毛，上冰碍事又打脸，不像你这个这么小，和花生挂一起就行了。”

　　宇野昌磨表示有点理解无能，全世界喜欢羽生结弦的粉丝大多都也是Boyang stan，完全不能想象在金博洋的祖国，为什么爱羽生结弦的粉丝会如此敌视金博洋。

　　“我也不知道，而且又不光我一个，谁跟Yuzuru关系好她们就骂谁，比起Misha还有Zhenya我好多了，至少我是个男的而且还算是有点儿成绩。大概Yuzuru断情绝爱飘在天上成仙儿了，对她们来说是最开心的。”

　　宇野昌磨在心里万分同情自己的前辈，金博洋本身迟钝就算了，还又是情敌又是这么多拖后腿的，这追求的进度条都看不见啊。

　　上天还是眷顾羽生结弦的——虽然粉丝不知道要怎么解决，但是情敌已经快把自己玩出局了，宇野昌磨打着哈欠想着，坐他旁边的金博洋眼皮下垂两眼无神，显然神智早就不知道在哪里寻找周公了。

　　Nathan怕不是脑子有坑，宇野昌磨揉着自己的大眼睛，半夜快十二点把You Give Love A Bad Name的五个人喊过来讲他的编舞设计，他和Vincent时差没倒过来精神奕奕的，Kolyada也不是很困，难道就没有想过对于他和金博洋而言这是一个该睡觉的时间了吗？如果是打游戏刷网络可能还能熬熬夜，听Nathan的死亡语速只会越听越困好吗？

　　有的人真是凭实力单身的，哪怕没有羽生结弦给他使绊子，就Nathan这个情商也别指望能有什么发展，讲得激情澎湃的都不看看金博洋有没有在听他讲吗？

　　金博洋是真的困，他不像羽生结弦和宇野昌磨偶尔还会为了打游戏熬夜，从体制里长起来的乖宝宝向来按时睡觉，这一天忙忙叨叨又够累的，听着陈巍叽里咕噜的英文，基本上一个词都没过脑子。而且陈巍说得上头了还漏了些信息素出来，飘散的咖啡味让本来都开始打盹儿了的金博洋觉得很不舒服，半闭着眼睛下意识地又往本能散出了焦糖海盐冰淇淋味道的宇野昌磨身边挪了挪。

　　周知方在桌子底下踹了陈巍一脚，给他指了指两位东倒西歪的亚洲选手。

　　陈巍接收到信号，转头瞥了一眼，正好看到宇野昌磨把打到一半的哈欠憋了回去，而金博洋已经靠在宇野昌磨的肩膀上快睡着了，把宇野昌磨整个人压得都歪了三十度。

　　“对不起啊，是我没想到时间问题，Shoma和Boyang快回去睡吧，我和Vince再讨论讨论，明天冰上跟你们说。”陈巍心里简直梗了一口老血，Shoma和Boyang这一起比赛一起长大的关系太亲近了，Vince就算拥有语言优势，也争取不到如此对待。羽生结弦本就占了多年偶像的便宜，为什么连助攻的能力自己这边都要输了一头？

　　宇野昌磨一边拉扯着金博洋站起来一边合计着要怎么跟羽生结弦说冰演的情况，Nathan是必然要被记小本本的了，现在的问题是，他要怎么把自己摘出去啊？

* * *

 

**招待餐：** 内森po出来的照片，那分量是真吃不饱啊，几小块刺身，两小块水羊羹，一小碗味增汤，一小碗米饭，两片天妇罗，一小块煎三文鱼，还有一个类似于毛豆泥的东西……说起来好多样，吃着不够几口的

**手羽先：** 炸鸡翅

**味噌煮込みうどん：** 味增煮乌冬面

**味噌カツ：** 味增炸猪排

上面这几条都是名古屋名吃，而且我觉得甜大概也会觉得挺好吃的

**关于吃了什么别的以及考斯滕：** 最后一场的时候伊藤老师到了名古屋，表示自己是去给人量尺寸的，还带了精通翻译的友人，当时发的照片就是在山本屋本店吃味增煮，同日宇野昌磨fanpage也发了同一家店的图片，合理怀疑是一起去见伊藤老师的。而且The Ice期间raf组，Tim Koleto夫妇，花织，PC还有樋渡知树一起聚餐，怀疑豆天和本田姐妹一起去逛街吃饭了，反正用纱来把金天天拐出去一点都不难吧……磨磨为了隔开内森用心良苦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

**Colantotte：** 我也不知道金博洋同学看上它什么了，反正获得了和花生一样的待遇，羽毛只有出去玩的时候能得宠幸，也是很心酸了。

**关于内森：** 五人节目You Give Love A Bad Name 确实是他编舞，半夜找人讨论这就是我胡说八道了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ice冰演线，都是瞎编
> 
> 开这篇文的时候万万没想到磨磨居然能把教练开了……


	12. （九）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宇野昌磨突然明白了羽生结弦当初的纠结——金博洋怎么会不是个Omega？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是我写得太无趣了吗，为什么大家都不评论的……

　　然而第二天陈巍也没有享受到金博洋乖乖听他讲的待遇，金博洋只听了个滑行路线，就带着翻译跟本田姐妹出门压马路去了。

　　说压马路其实不算很准确——虽然确实是去逛街了，但是从某种意义上来讲，也是为接下来的冰演做准备。今年The Ice恢复了斗舞环节，这环节金博洋相当熟悉，他牛哥著名的黑历史小裙子就是12年上The Ice和冰舞女伴Meryl Davis斗舞的装扮。今年主办方为了娱乐效果，从隔壁展子上借来了一批COS服装，作为座长的宇野昌磨实在忙得分身乏术，就委托本田真凛带着金博洋去挑衣服。

　　金博洋面对一整面墙的衣服有些不知所措，虽然他对穿成什么样都没有意见，但是这里很多动漫人物他完全不熟，别国选手可以随便穿，可他万一碰了雷那就完蛋了。思前想后也只是抓出了一件绝不会出问题的超人服装，然后干脆带着翻译准备出门去买衣服，还捎带上了本田姐妹做参谋。

　　金博洋和本田真凛是老相识了，当年两个大可爱的合影至今还为人津津乐道。作为选手中少有的Beta，金博洋向来被一众女单女伴当成闺蜜揉搓，对姑娘们的亲近早就习以为常，倒是对本田真凛丁香味道的信息素很感兴趣。他没有正经上过高中，但毕竟在学校挂了名，高中课本倒是一本没少给他。当初好奇翻语文书的时候看到过戴望舒的《雨巷》，深切觉得作者大约是出门遛弯儿正好碰到了个信息素是丁香味的姑娘，回家还念念不忘就抒发一下感想。等到认识本田真凛之后，更坚定了这一想法。

　　不过本田真凛的信息素味道和他熟悉的丁香还有些微妙的不同，据姑娘自己说，她的信息素是日本丁香的味道，大约是和中国的丁香品种不太一样，所以味道有些许差异也是很正常的。

　　真凛的妹妹纱来只有十二岁，是个活泼开朗的小少女。金博洋家里又是外甥又是侄子的一群臭小子，虽然孩子他都喜欢，但是无论如何他也不能昧着良心说疯跑疯闹的男孩子比香香软软的小闺女更可爱。本田真凛忍不住调侃他，都快把纱来架到脖子上去了。

　　金博洋不以为耻反以为荣，可爱的女孩子就应该被大家宠爱，平时都是分化成Alpha的他家老铁疼爱他，难得有个他能照顾别人的机会，对小姑娘简直爱不释手。

　　真凛戳了戳妹妹的脸蛋儿，开玩笑一般地问道：“纱来希望博洋哥哥穿什么衣服去跟人比赛呀？博洋选手这么喜欢你，你跟他撒撒娇说不定他就答应了呢？”

　　本田纱来人小鬼大古灵精怪，眨了眨眼睛就顺着姐姐的话提出了要求：“那我觉得，博洋哥哥这么白，穿JK一定很好看！”

　　“JK是什么？”对这些东西完全不了解的金博洋一脸懵地发问。

　　本田真凛解释了半天，金博洋也只听明白了纱来说的是日本中学的女生制服，旁边快笑出眼泪的翻译才终于良心发现地给他科普，所谓的JK，就是通常而言的水手服。

　　金博洋脑海里顿时跳出了梅娃的著名表演滑水兵月，脑补了一下自己穿那身制服的样子觉得似乎并不违和，立刻拍板同意了这个提议，倒把等着他炸毛的姐妹俩吓了一跳。

　　翻译淡定地给姐妹俩解释，这点事儿对天总都不算啥，能自认队花的人还能怕穿个水手服？之所以出来买衣服，只不过是因为要谨慎而不是他不好意思穿。

　　另一边，陈巍和宇野昌磨的心情也相当复杂。金博洋的迟钝程度他们都有足够深刻的了解，那家伙完全不开窍，但本田真凛毫无疑问能够满足中国男性的择偶标准，谁知道金博洋会不会对男Alpha毫无兴趣只想选个女孩子组建家庭啊？

　　最重要的是，本田真凛可不是他们任何一边的助攻团。当初她在日本的时候属于关西的滨田组，和宇野昌磨所在的中京分别是日本花滑的两大派系，羽生结弦出身的东北地区更是四面不靠，只有织田信成和那边相对比较熟悉，也没有好到能拉来做助攻的地步。上个赛季本田真凛转组到陈巍所在的Raf组，然而陈巍上大学去了，一年到头见不上几次语言还不通，Marin Honda对他来说就只是存在于Raf抱怨里的那个娇生惯养小公主，可以说是全无交情。如果金博洋真的和本田真凛发展出什么超越友谊的感情，他们也只能干看着，更没有什么立场去阻止人家。

　　金博洋的水手服扮相也毫不意外地令同场演出的其他选手呆若木鸡。一线男单穿女装算是花滑不成文的传统，普皇的小红裙羽生的蓬蓬纱人尽皆知，宇野昌磨去年的女仆装也被疯转，但没有哪个人能像金博洋这样，从神态到动作真的就是个娇俏的女孩子——没有哪个男单能把歪头掐腰嘟嘴摇手做得这么自然的！当真不是生错了性别？

　　本田姐妹早有心理准备，哪怕看到金博洋梳了两个小揪揪也没有太过惊讶，最先意识到了现场的暗流涌动，识趣地赶紧撤离；傻大姐坂本花织神经大条，扯着金博洋的裙摆抱怨他为什么要在里面穿黑色的内衬，还摸了摸小揪揪，完全没有感觉到从两边飞来的眼刀；贝尔对自己输了斗舞毫无沮丧，正挽着男朋友对陈巍挤眉弄眼；Tim Koleto左望望右瞅瞅，摸出了手机准备看戏。

　　至于陈巍？他正在深刻地反思，自己究竟是看上了一个男性Beta还是女性Beta，贝尔的白眼都快翻到天上去了他也没有看见。周知方看他这神思不属的样子，跑去跟金博洋搭话说想借水手服来穿着玩玩，也没把陈巍早就飞远了的思绪拉回来。

　　宇野昌磨突然明白了羽生结弦当初的纠结——金博洋怎么会不是个Omega？再想想又打了个寒颤，这次回去羽生结弦绝对能用醋把他腌了，想全身而退基本上是做梦，还不如破罐子破摔：等会儿就去找Nathan说让他穿裙子！这家伙前两天要面子死活不肯答应穿女装，现在金博洋都穿了，就不信他还能不同意，sQuad当然要有难同当啊！

* * *

ps：

后来，羽生结弦愤怒地质问宇野昌磨：“你怎么能挽着博洋的手转圈圈！只有女孩子和结婚的时候才会那样挽手吧！”

宇野昌磨无奈：“前辈，那会儿Nathan已经醒过神来了，如果我不去，他就要冲上去研究博洋是怎么扎的辫子了，你愿意吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 磨磨和甜穿女装基本上是意料之内，虽然没想到甜会穿水手服以及磨磨女装这么好看……
> 
> 但是内森的茉莉公主和文森特的和服👘艺伎那真的就是惊吓了……


	13. （十）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “比起现在这一会儿的陪伴而言，我觉得还是我们能一起上领奖台更幸福一些，对吧？”
> 
> 没错这就是个flag←_←

　　“团体赛结束之后我就警告过你们了，奥运会是容不得失误的比赛，Nathan即使是降一点配置，只要保证clean就足够打败Hanyu了，为什么还要冒险上最高配置？”

　　“你所谓的最高配置，我儿子一整个赛季都是这样滑的，然后现在你告诉我们，这样风险太大，我们要冒着分数不够的风险降低配置？是不是你觉得哪怕拿到的是一个奥运银牌也足够你回去吹嘘，然后再招来更多的学生给你送钱？还有你，Nathan，你不是一直很稳定的吗？一个奥运会就把你吓到了给我崩成现在这个样？”

　　陈巍觉得房间里的空气令他窒息。平昌冬奥会对他来说可能有什么诅咒，从团体赛到刚结束的个人赛短节目，他的表现都十分令人失望，更绝望的是回来还要面对母亲和教练的意见不合。他当时也觉得Rafael的建议其实很有道理，但陈巍从来不知道怎样才能反抗他强势管制着全家人的母亲。

　　“所以呢Rafael？你是第一天认识我妈妈么？你当时都没有说服她，你难道以为我就能让她改变观点？现在都已经是这么个结果了，自由滑没有保平安的必要了，我明天准备上六个四周跳拼一把。”陈巍抑郁地揉了揉额头，这不是他的教练和家长第一次发生冲突了，但绝对是后果最严重的一次。

　　“Mommy's boy,OK,Fine.”Rafael气得锤了下桌子，看起来已经失去了逻辑能力。“当年我们都听Brian抱怨过，华裔的学生很麻烦，你不知道他们什么时候就突然决定退役去读书了，现在我要说，华裔学生的家长更麻烦，因为在教练和家长之间，他们永远只会听妈妈的话，无论教练有多么正确！”

　　“没什么比读书更重要了！本来我就打算如果Nathan拿到了金牌，就给他申请哈佛大学的！”做母亲的并没有意识到是她自己的决定坑了儿子，看起来比Rafael理直气壮得多了。“如果进了哈佛，那退役去读书有什么问题？滑冰又不能滑一辈子！现在我们只能给他申请耶鲁大学了！”

　　Rafael看起来已经要撅过去了。

　　“所以你们根本就没把滑冰当回事是吗？他如果去了康涅狄格，先不提学业如何紧张，离南加州那么远，是准备让他自己指导自己怎么滑冰吗？”

　　“下一届奥运会还有四年呢，谁知道四年之后会如何，当然还是先上学要紧，我们家里希望他未来能做个医生，那多体面！”

　　陈巍终于忍耐到了极限，站起来一脚踹在床柱上，发出了一声巨响。

　　“你们俩都出去！我明天还要比赛，能不能让我清静一会儿？以后的事以后再说，我还不想明天崩得更难看！”

　　终于把教练和母亲都送出去的陈巍，毫无形象地把自己摊平在了床板上，不管接下来会发生什么事情，都先让他放空一会儿吧。

　　陈巍觉得没有比自己过得更苦逼的花滑选手了，然而他的对手们，其实也并没有过得很开心。被他视为假想敌的羽生结弦，在两个多月前的分站赛上重伤退赛，至今还全靠吃止痛药上场，连op和六练都不敢多跳，一不小心伤上加伤这赛就别想比了。为了躲避在他短节目排名第一之后闻风而来的各路媒体，羽生结弦直接翘掉了晚间的op。

　　Brian看着自己的得意门生一脸丧气，感觉十分担忧，恨不得跟他住一间屋，就怕他心态出了什么问题。“Yuzu，现在我们还是有优势的，Nathan把自己葬送掉了，Shoma离你还有一些差距，只要你稳定发挥，金牌绝对不会旁落的，冷静下来。”

　　“哦，不是的Brian，我没有担心Shoma，年轻人想要取代我还是没那么容易的。”羽生结弦看起来越发地愁眉苦脸了。“我担心的其实是Boyang啦，日历告诉我今天是中国的New Year's Eve，我本来想去陪陪他，顺便鼓励一下最重要的节日还要比奥运会的小朋友的，但是现在这个样子，我还是不要过去，对他来说可能比较好。比起现在这一会儿的陪伴而言，我觉得还是我们能一起上领奖台更幸福一些，对吧？”

　　我就多余担心你。Brian愤愤地拒绝了继续被大量狗粮投喂，只丢下一句让他赛前少胡思乱想就回自己房间补觉去了。看在明天要比赛的份上，他就不打击Yuzu了——你拿金牌问题不大，要你看上的那个孩子和你一起上领奖台，那可就太难了点。还好Javi的恋情目前还比较稳定，不然他作为教练，天天给弟子处理感情问题就得秃个彻底。

　　另一边，宇野昌磨也同样焦头烂额。他不是没幻想过拿到奥运金牌之类的事情，但是把羽生结弦取而代之这种想法他是真的从来没有过。当二号不好吗，有人在前面遮风挡雨多幸福啊？现在那些吹捧他暗踩羽生结弦的媒体，怕不是想坑死他。

　　宇野昌磨对自己“不会说话”的情况不能更清楚了，他一个用词不小心，就能被媒体解读出百八十种对羽生结弦的挑衅。在比完赛之前，还是尽量少出门吧。

　　总之，大年三十晚上的男单自由滑op，最后一组六个人，只有金博洋准时出现在了冰场上。这种满场的人只盯着他一个人合乐训练的感觉太诡异了，金博洋op向来随便滑滑大爷遛弯，但现在如果他还这么做，那简直有种对不起全场观众的错觉。脑子里头想着杂七杂八的，一不小心就忘记了自己还在合乐，进旋转的力道太猛，以至于转速太快直接甩得出了鼻血。

　　看到流了血，现场观众发出了一片惊呼，两位教练倒是比他淡定得多，一边笑一边给他抽了张纸巾擦鼻子，还安慰他今天是不行了，明天比完赛回去花滑队里组织一起放着春晚煮饺子吃，这都流鼻血了肯定就是上太多火了，到时候给他包一盘素馅的去去火。

　　金博洋有点儿无语，现在是讨论吃什么馅儿饺子的时候吗两位老师？不过他心里也明白，第一次上奥运会，教练是希望他心理压力小一些，故意跟他开玩笑的。要说还是该怪同组的那五个家伙，就算下午已经在副馆冰场练习过了，晚上op可是在主冰场啊，你们居然一个都不来，留我自己在这被人当猴看？太过分了吧！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raf和三妈在内森的滑冰和学业问题上有很大争议不算什么新闻了……在这件事上我还蛮同情Raf的，想说服华裔家长滑冰比学业重要根本就是天方夜谭……而且在平昌短节目开始之前临时通知教练要改配置，对，就是“通知”教练，这操作也太骚了。
> 
> 关于BO叔，当年带过一个华裔女单Christina Gao（高昊），青年组成绩很不错，结果考上哈佛就退役去读书了……合理推测他对华裔学生和家长也挺有意见的吧哈哈哈哈哈哈


	14. （十一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “本来打算如果我和博洋一起上了领奖台就表白的，有一块奖牌的话博洋以后的压力也不会那么大，可惜现在看来不能实现了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了两章比赛部分还没写完，平昌怕不是要奔着一万字去了……

　　陈巍已经在等待区坐了差不多两个小时，身边的选手来了又走，无聊得都快睡着了。然而他还不能真的睡，转播的镜头随时可能会切换到这里来，至少要保持一个基本仪态。

　　昨天他破釜沉舟决定上六个四周搏一把的时候并没指望能够完成，而且就算是完成了，短节目的巨大差距也足够把他排除到领奖台之外，他只是希望不要输得太难看罢了。幸好还算是争气，居然真的完成了他自己都不敢相信的六个四周自由滑——这也是他在这里枯坐了这么久的原因。

　　周知方在半个多小时之前也来到了这个房间，但两个人虽然是队友，其实彼此并不熟悉，只是简单地打了个招呼。以他们俩的分数来看，恐怕要在这里坐上好一段时间，于是两个人不约而同地掏出了手机。

　　金博洋的到来，宣告奖牌争夺的大戏正式拉开帷幕。陈巍懒洋洋地抬了抬眼皮，并没有给这位暂列第一让出位置，好脾气的金博洋也并不计较，在旁边的沙发就坐下了。反倒是坐在另一边的周知方，跟他打了个招呼。

　　“天儿哥，好久不见了。”

　　金博洋左右瞅了瞅，敏锐地感受到两位美国华裔之间弥漫着令人尴尬的沉默。于是他也同样掏出了手机，招呼懂中文的周知方一起合照，纪念一下P分难民营成员的同框。

　　“Vincent，你和Boyang很熟吗？”陈巍的中文水平仅限于听懂日常对话，周知方对金博洋的称呼他只听懂了哥这一个字，但也很显然的，周知方叫的不是金博洋的大名。

　　“认识有两年了吧，当初波士顿世锦赛在后台合影过。”周知方简单地补充了一句，看了眼另一边举着手机等他们过去的金博洋，没有再详细说下去。他那会儿还是青年组的选手，在波士顿的后台遇见刚升组就祭出世界最高难度的金博洋，脑子一热就上去要了合影。结果那张照片里，周知方剃了个小平头，金博洋穿了身红配绿，彻底成为两个人都不想提起的黑历史。今年他刚升组就选了COC，作为能说中文的外国选手，和中国队没少交流，金博洋看他为了称呼而纠结，就提议干脆直接叫天哥算了。但是如果要说什么深厚的交情的话，那他们之间还是没有的。

　　拍完合照，另一边羽生结弦的分数已经显示在了转播屏上。陈巍撇了撇嘴，对周知方说道：“看来我们的冠军已经产生了，Uno根本不可能超过他的。”

　　周知方很无所谓，他刚升组而已，本就不是为了奖牌而来的，谁拿冠军对他来说没有什么区别，不过他也知道陈巍从一开始就瞄准了奥运金牌，这种时候还是不要多话为好。而金博洋则是因为陈巍语速太快，除了一个champion之外什么都没听懂，不过看情况也猜得到大概在说什么，跟着懵逼式点头。

　　“天儿哥，那我就先走了，有空回见。”新的一位产生，意味着周知方将要离开。他和羽生结弦基本不认识，也没有等人过来再告个别的必要。

　　羽生结弦走进房间就看明白了屋里的形势，很显然是因为金博洋脸皮薄，不好意思叫陈巍挪位置，才委屈地坐在边上。他也没有多做什么，只是拎着自己的包走到陈巍面前扫了一眼，陈巍就麻溜地滚去了另外一边。

　　金博洋表示十分羡慕，他自己从来没有这种仅凭借眼神和气场就让人屈服的能力。也许是小朋友眼神里的崇拜实在太过明显，羽生结弦突然起了恶作剧的心思。

　　金博洋的手机屏幕还停留在刚才的拍照界面上，他凑过去戳了戳，果然心思单纯的小朋友热情地邀请他也来拍一张。

　　羽生结弦看了一眼另一边一脸丧气的陈巍，愉快地转过去把人拉过来一起拍照——等某人以后明白自己的心思了，每次看到这张合照，恐怕都会想起自己当初无视掉博洋的愚蠢自傲吧？更何况，还有他夹在中间？

　　金博洋对信息素确实不太敏感，但羽生结弦这么强烈的攻击性他还不至于毫无所觉——他上次见到信息素这么锋芒毕露的羽生结弦还是在17年的赫尔辛基，那会儿这个人短节目失利只排名第五——但现在羽生结弦几乎已经奠定胜局了，他还想要什么？

　　作为Alpha，陈巍的感觉自然更敏锐，但费尔南德兹正在等分，转播摄像头正好切换到了他们这里，他就算一脸心不甘情不愿也不能当众这么下羽生结弦和金博洋的面子。好不容易熬到金博洋找好角度拍完照片，陈巍赶紧收拾东西准备离开。

　　然而魔鬼的羽生结弦，居然还要给他来个拥抱送别！日本人的仪式感，真是令人无法理解。无比尖锐的薄荷味刺得陈巍眼睛都痛了，一瞬间浓香的咖啡味道也爆发开来，幸好羽生结弦自己也不是很受得了这么憋屈的近距离接触，敷衍地抱了抱就坐了回去。

　　我可终于解脱了，在这间屋子里坐了快三个小时的陈巍面无表情地冲了出去。语言基本不通的金博洋不知道该跟偶像说点啥，直到结束混采走进来的费尔南德兹打破了沉默。

　　刚从场上下来，费尔南德兹身上还萦绕着些许烟熏火燎的黑胡椒味道，进来房间被这薄荷加咖啡的双重提神佳品一冲，差点没直接退出去。他同情地看了一眼在一边心大得能养鲸鱼的金博洋——虽然没有被拉进羽生结弦的那个“助攻团”里，但作为恋爱达人，和与他多年来朝夕相处的师兄，如果还看不出几个年轻人之间的那点眉眼官司，那之前的半打女朋友大概都白交了——看来在他进来之前，Yuzu和Nathan Chen已经交锋过一轮了，不知道金博洋为什么还能如此安稳。

　　但他还没来得及跟金博洋说一句话，就被羽生结弦扑了个满怀。在后续只有宇野昌磨一位选手的情况下，费尔南德兹已经保证可以拿到一枚奖牌，这意味着蟋蟀师兄弟即将一同登上奥运会的领奖台。而在平昌奥运结束之后，费尔南德兹的现役时间也就进入了倒计时。一向感情充沛的羽生结弦，已经红了眼眶，抓着费尔南德兹的肩膀一个劲儿地摇晃，说话都说得语无伦次了。

　　接收到另一边金博洋传来的震惊眼神，费尔南德兹觉得有些头痛，安抚地拍了拍羽生结弦的后背，又忍不住在他的腰间拧了一把。

　　“你还没有跟Boyang表白吗？”

　　羽生结弦从他的肩膀上抬起头来，看了一眼转播屏上宇野昌磨的技术分。

　　“本来打算如果我和博洋一起上了领奖台就表白的，有一块奖牌的话博洋以后的压力也不会那么大，可惜现在看来不能实现了。”

　　费尔南德兹心里叹了口气。“你决定的事向来别人说什么都没用，我也不多劝你了，反正Boyang看起来什么都不懂，我也不用担心你把人家耽误了。不过你现在赶紧回去坐着吧，还能和你的小朋友说几句话，过会儿Shoma出了分恐怕他就该走了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老牛和他师兄平昌抱得那叫一个黏黏糊糊gay里gay气……反正我对天总当时的=_=表情印象深刻hhhh
> 
> 本来说这周有空多写一点，后来发现，有空什么的，不存在的_(:з」∠)_


	15. （十二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所有人甚至包括金博洋自己都觉得，羽生结弦卫冕之后就不会继续现役，他很有可能，失去了唯一一次和偶像一同站上奥运会的领奖台的机会。

　　金博洋被蟋蟀师兄弟gay里gay气的拥抱震惊了半天，才想起来这俩都是Alpha，如果说OO恋还有那么一点儿可能性，AA恋就可以说是真的前所未有了，近距离乃至负距离接触时的信息素互斥会使人失去所有的耐心。

　　不懂你们Alpha之间的兄弟情，金博洋默默腹诽了一句，看着两个人终于松开对方坐回了沙发里，终于想起来自己可以跟羽生结弦说什么话题了——刚才拍的照片要怎么发给这个没有社交账号的人？

　　想了想自己之前和周知方交换的联络方式，用磕磕绊绊的英文艰难表达出想要发送照片的意愿，询问羽生结弦有没有Wechat账号的金博洋不会想到，这番对话在被消音又被网友重新解读之后，引起了多大的误会。

　　对中国的社交软件几乎可以说一无所知的羽生结弦，下意识回答了一句：“You have Wechat，I don't have Wechat”之后，看到金博洋明显沮丧的神情，才反应过来自己这话说得有些问题，好像特意就是不想和金博洋交换私人联络方式一样。另一边对他使眼色的费尔南德兹眉毛都快飞出去了，然而羽生结弦没有给他一个眼神。

　　“哦我没有别的意思，Wechat我是真的不知道，我通常和朋友家人联系都是用Line，你们那边能用这个吗？或者我看你用的也是苹果手机，我们直接用苹果的Facetime？”羽生结弦在包里掏了掏，发现自己只带了主办方发给选手的三星手机，对自己的毫无准备感到十分绝望。

　　还没等金博洋想明白怎么回答他看起来突然慌张的偶像，宇野昌磨的分数就打了出来。

　　羽生结弦比金博洋更快地意识到了宇野昌磨的分数代表着什么——得益于费尔南德兹之前的提醒——看到金博洋还一脸懵的表情，他直接挪到了沙发靠近金博洋的那一侧，把小朋友搂进了自己怀里。他发誓自己没什么占便宜的想法，但是就是凑巧，他的手正好落在了对方肉嘟嘟的屁股上。

　　手感真好。这个念头在羽生结弦心里一闪而过，他不自觉地动了动手指，察觉到金博洋正在挣脱他的拥抱，才发现自己好像做了什么可以算是耍流氓的事情。

　　费尔南德兹觉得这画面已经没眼看下去了，弯下腰开始拆冰鞋的鞋带。

　　金博洋本来还没觉得怎么样：他从一开始就没觉得自己能上领奖台，纯粹抱着长长见识的心态来的，直到被羽生结弦搂进怀里，薄荷味道信息素充满他的呼吸，金博洋后知后觉的委屈才突然像潮水一样漫了出来。

　　他停在了距离领奖台一步之遥的地方，可现在，羽生结弦已经是两届奥运会的冠军了。所有人甚至包括金博洋自己都觉得，羽生结弦卫冕之后就不会继续现役，他很有可能，失去了唯一一次和偶像一同站上奥运会的领奖台的机会。

　　金博洋眼眶泛起了微红，奋力从羽生结弦怀里挣扎出来。对方在他耳边着急地说了些什么，想来是安慰他的话，但他并没有关心。他现在只希望羽生结弦能够放开他，让他找个没有人的地方痛快哭一场。

　　羽生结弦一松开金博洋就知道坏了，他自己究竟是怎么安慰人把人安慰哭了的？眼看着金博洋准备起身，羽生结弦眼疾手快地抓住对方的手不放，顺势又把人按着肩膀扣进了自己怀里。

　　费尔南德兹微微抬头用余光扫了一眼师弟这边的情势，又低下头去，思考自己是不是应该把刚拆开的鞋带再系回去。

　　金博洋被偶像再次抱回怀里的时候整个人都傻了，这还可以再补一个的？但他心里也清楚，不能再让羽生结弦抱下去了，先不说万一宇野昌磨进来了这里有四个人多尴尬，单说他自己，再不走就真要哭出来了。

　　好在羽生结弦最后还是放开了他。金博洋冲出门外就开始抹眼泪，把正好过来接他的许付两位教练吓了一跳，差点像哄孩子一样把他抱起来拍拍。眼见着这个向来乐天不知愁滋味的弟子直到央视来采访还在抽抽搭搭，付彩姝在心里有些犯愁。这离领奖台一步之遥，是个人都会不甘心，可以后的路还长着呢，孩子别钻了牛角尖啊。

　　看着金博洋急匆匆离开的背影，蟋蟀师兄弟两个相顾无言。费尔南德兹有些崩溃地抹了把脸，小心翼翼地开口劝告羽生结弦：“你可别给Shoma摆脸色啊，你们日本媒体什么德行你比我更清楚，这也不是Shoma的错，闹出队友不和的新闻你让人家多难做。想想你刚拿了金牌呢，高兴一点。”

　　“能拿金牌我真的很激动的，Javi”羽生结弦的声音有点飘忽，“我只是在想，是不是神明不让我谈恋爱？计划想要表白的时候，永远有意外让我放弃掉。”

　　我觉得是上帝看不下去你那一堆堆的Flag，表个白还要挑良辰吉日无数条件，你不失败谁失败……不过这话说出去了百分百要被师弟暴打，费尔南德兹还是憋了回去，转而问了一个非常严肃正经的问题。

　　“你知道的，Yuzu，这次比完平昌我肯定就要退役了，最多明年再比一场欧锦。那么你呢？拿了两块奥运金牌之后，还有什么目标值得你继续现役拼搏下去吗？”

　　羽生结弦脸上的表情是费尔南德兹从来没有见过的复杂。“三年前，我和Shoma、Nobu一起上谈话节目，那个时候讨论到未来的目标，说起平昌奥运会，我当时想着，等平昌连霸了就去滑职业。但我没有想到，仅仅三年而已，职业赛就已经名存实亡，如果我选择退役，那么除了冰演，就再也不会出现在冰场上了。对于我来说，冰场早就是我生命里不能分离的一部分了，我没法做出这个几乎完全割舍掉过去的自己的决定。”

　　“或许还有Boyang的原因？退役了可就真的没有什么机会再见面了！”费尔南德兹调笑了一句，继续刚才的话题。“花样滑冰现在的发展简直一年一个样子，年轻人都疯了一样地上难度。我不是完全跳不动了，但我也不想像Patrick一样被后辈吊打，动不动就被拎出来骂靠pcs压人。我们都知道，你身上有多少伤病，你很难像年轻人一样毫无顾忌地去跳高级四周乃至4A，也许比起未来某天的黯然离场，在这里就结束是更好的选择。”

　　“没错哦，博洋就是那个谈话节目之后的赛季升组的，也许有些事早就注定了吧。”羽生结弦笑了笑，并没有把费尔南德兹对于他伤病的评论当成多么严重的问题。

　　“伤病可以阻碍我一时，但是要不要现役，只取决于我想不想。只要我没有放弃，无论多么严重的伤病，总会有恢复的那一天。”羽生结弦的眼睛闪着光，“Javi，似乎所有人都忘记了，我今年才二十三岁，还远没有到应该说再见的时候呢！”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甜走了之后海牛两位加上后来的豆在忙着抱头痛哭，应该没空说这么多话……但是情节推到这里了，我觉得还是让他们在这说完吧😂
> 
> “you have wechat,I don't have wechat”这句话最初被他日电视台消音了，推上看口型解读成了“You have future,I don't have future”，以至于当时都以为他要退役了，推上心碎了一片……一年多之后原声放出来，大家才发现他们当初只是在说社交软件🤣


	16. （十三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Patrick，你说，我去把Hanyu的心上人抢了怎么样？反正他不敢表白，真的抢了也完全没有道德问题，而且我想了想觉得Boyang这个人我还可以接受的？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我这篇写到现在胡扯最多的一章，基本都是瞎编……

　　提前一步离开的陈巍并没有走太远，他在采访区附近找了个有转播屏，被绿植隔开所以人少清静的角落继续看完了全场。金博洋带着一身辣眼睛的薄荷味道冲出去的时候，正好从绿植的另一侧经过。

　　刚才看着转播画面里羽生结弦那抱了又抱不舍得松手的架势，陈巍心里就基本确认了当初的想法，再闻到金博洋这一身味道，比起迟钝到人神共愤的Beta，Alpha轻松地分辨出了信息素中那一丝微弱的占有欲。不过羽生结弦相当克制，如果不是他正好坐在这里，离出口实在太近，金博洋再跑出去百八十米，恐怕就没有人能闻得出来了。

　　所以Hanyu果然对Boyang心怀不轨啊，陈巍撑着自己的下巴想着。不过虽然Boyang是个Beta没有信息素不好判断，但是就刚才那个受了委屈跑出来的样子，怎么也不像是和Hanyu真的谈了恋爱的。

　　去年世锦就在对人动手动脚了，这都过了快一年了还没把人搞到手？然后也没放弃就这么吊着？没看出来Boyang有这样的能耐啊，Hanyu是表白了没接受还是根本没敢表白？

　　被好奇心支配的美国人，行动力是惊人的。第二天一早，陈巍就在半路上堵住了睡过头以至于错过几个人约好的排练时间，正在急匆匆地奔向备用冰场的宇野昌磨。

　　众所周知，宇野昌磨的英语水平可能也就比羽生结弦的中文水平好上那么一点，跟他讲英文基本上要一个词一个词念出来他才有可能听得懂。所以一开始，宇野昌磨除了提到的两个名字之外根本没听懂陈巍说了什么，直到第三次陈巍放慢了八倍的语速，他才终于明白了陈巍这一大早上来问的是啥。

　　我觉得我好像还是没听懂比较幸福，宇野昌磨面无表情地在心里吐槽并且付诸了实践。先是为陈巍奉上了“Pardon？”连击，在陈巍看起来快失去耐心的时候，又仿佛恍然大悟一般地回答，你是要找羽生前辈和博洋选手吗？他们都在备用冰场，我们今天约好了一起去练习的，你要不要和我一起去？

　　宇野昌磨装无辜的演技实在是浑然天成毫无破绽，陈巍并没有怀疑对方是故意玩儿他，只在心里给宇野昌磨打了个“不可沟通”的标签，就转道去找早早就觉得羽生结弦对金博洋有其他意图的陈伟群求证了。

　　被他无情遗弃的宇野昌磨掉头就往备用冰场狂奔——这事怕是麻烦了，他这个小身板儿可扛不住，让羽生前辈自己想办法吧。

　　陈伟群刚拿了块奥运金牌，心情不错，破天荒地没对陈巍为了这种事儿来找他发表什么犀利发言——团体金牌也是金牌嘛，个人赛比不过小年轻的现实早两年他就接受了，能拿到团体金这趟就没白跑。

　　“我当初是看出来了一点苗头，但是真没觉得Yuzuru会来认真的，我以为他和你一样是想找个Omega的，一点点心动而已，很容易就过去了。”陈伟群听完陈巍给他描述的信息素状况，觉得有点惊奇。“所以你要问我什么，Yuzuru有没有对Boyang表白？我觉得应该是没有的，毕竟他们没有在谈恋爱这一点非常明显，而如果他表白了Boyang没有接受的话，他们的相处不会这么自然。”陈伟群犹豫了一下，补充道：“当然这也不一定准确，算是根据我当年和Yuna相处的模式得出的个人推断吧。”

　　陈巍不厚道地偷笑：“你居然会有这种经验吗，看来你到现在都没有追到YunaKim？”

　　我居然以为这个小混蛋转性了，陈伟群在心里抽了自己一巴掌，这种人就应该遭受来自生活的洗礼。“就你这说话方式，活该你前女友都把你甩了！而且你关心他们的感情问题干嘛啊，跟你有关系吗？”

　　陈巍若有所思地揉了揉鼻子，提出了困扰他一晚上的疑问：“你就不觉得很奇怪吗，Patrick？虽然我不太想承认，但是在这个圈子里Hanyu毫无疑问是最优秀的Alpha了，他为什么会看上Boyang这个Beta？Boyang的跳跃确实很棒，但是Hanyu谈恋爱总不能是和跳跃谈的吧，Boyang本人并不出色啊？”

　　“Boyang真的没有你认知中的那么平庸啊，你太过依赖第二性别来判断别人的能力了，也不知道这是什么心理问题。再说了，长相可爱性格温和难道就不能是Yuzuru喜欢他的原因吗？你刚刚才说，谈恋爱不是和跳跃谈的，说不定Boyang就有什么其他的优点你没有看见呢。”陈伟群对陈巍的固执己见已经放弃挣扎了，反正他说了对方也不信：“我知道你又要觉得我是Beta滤镜太厚了，要我说，Alpha滤镜蒙蔽了你的双眼才对吧。”

　　“如果要从这方面说的话，那Boyang的意志力还是很值得称赞的。去年美国站的时候他身体状态明显不行，我后来看见他处理伤口，应该是什么事故导致的，大概有小臂那么长，两根手指粗的一道血口，似乎不是新伤，而是没有养好反复崩裂的。撑着这样的腿拼命比完，Boyang是个真正的fighter。”

　　陈伟群没有作声，他想起当时陈巍还感动到发了一条推，觉得世事真奇妙。但是陈巍接下来的奇思妙想，当真超出了他的想象。

　　“Patrick，你说，我去把Hanyu的心上人抢了怎么样？反正他不敢表白，真的抢了也完全没有道德问题，而且我想了想觉得Boyang这个人我还可以接受的？”

　　我生平真是第一次见识到恋爱情商这么低的人，陈伟群腹诽着。他算是终于看明白了，Nathan明明是对Boyang有点儿意思，看到Yuzuru跟人搂搂抱抱不爽了，还非得给自己找个抢心上人的蹩脚理由，就他那北美直男的追求方式，不把Boyang吓得离他更远就不错了。“那你对自己也太有自信了，Yuzuru可是Boyang的偶像，你觉得他会对一升组就挑战Yuzuru地位的你有什么好脸色？”

　　陈巍很不以为然。“慕强心理而已，谁都会喜欢最好的那一个，等我打败了Hanyu，这肯定都不是问题的。”他自傲地拨了拨额前的头发，继续说道：“而且，我相信我战胜Hanyu的那一天不会远了。他的辉煌发生在过去，而我的辉煌，在未来。”

　　另一边，气喘吁吁的宇野昌磨终于在备用冰场抓到了他笑成褶子精的前辈。羽生结弦安静地听完了后辈的描述，轻描淡写地微微笑起来。

　　“昨天见他的时候，我就猜到差不多是时候了。让他来又怎样？我小火慢煮了两年多的博洋，他想连着锅一起端走了，可没那么容易呢。”羽生结弦很顺手地拍了拍宇野昌磨的脑袋，推着他的后背向人群的方向滑过去。“就是现在，能和博洋一起在这里玩儿的，也是我而不是他不是吗？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 派翠克：我觉得不怎么样
> 
> 牛哥：我也觉得


	17. 13.5 平昌赛后两位男单传奇/内森助攻群聊天记录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 眠太的网线可能被雪压断了，她上不了AO3，本章由为了写车鸽谒金门两个月的云代发。
> 
> 派翠克：看热闹不嫌事儿大
> 
> 文森特：内森我看你是失心疯了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 眠太曰：上升者眠倾情提供蝙蝠刺身一吨
> 
> biyuebingning补充：要中华菊头蝠品种的

【私聊】

Patrick：Hi Yuzuru

Patrick：你现在有空吗？

噗桑：Patrick？

噗桑：回国之后才要忙各种采访嘉奖游行呢，在这里没别的事做，就每天去备用冰场和大家玩，有空。

Patrick：奥运冠军还没开始忙哈

Patrick：我以为你打游戏呢

Patrick：没想到回这么快

噗桑：我等博洋呢，昌磨邀请他来一起打游戏。

噗桑：Patrick有什么事啊？

Patrick：没什么事，随便聊聊

Patrick：刚刚我还碰到Boyang了

Patrick：问他去哪里就只是笑眯眯地说找昌磨

噗桑：你怎么碰到博洋的？

噗桑：博洋来我这里应该不会经过你们北美宿舍区才对。

Patrick：便利店里碰到的

Patrick：我进店的时候他往外走，拿了一大袋子薯片爆米花什么的，刚吃完一杯关东煮

Patrick：我除了比赛和Boyang没什么交集，但我还是要说，他简直是我见过最可爱的Beta了

噗桑：博洋是很可爱没错，但是并不需要Patrick你来告诉我呢，他的每种可爱我都知道的。

噗桑：如果我没猜错，你终于从失去Yuna的阴影里走了出来并找到【新·的·寄·托】了？

Patrick：……

Patrick：你不滑冰了还可以去写小说

Patrick：想象力够丰富，会畅销世界的

噗桑：博洋和我说快到了，不聊了，再见。

Patrick：哎哎哎等等

Patrick：你走了会后悔的！

Patrick：关于Nathan和Boyang的，想知道？

噗桑：他们？

噗桑：Nathan如果终于有所行动，我毫不意外。

噗桑：毕竟从去年世锦赛到现在，也太久了。

Patrick：你可真的是……

Patrick：先声明，我不是来帮你的

Patrick：我就闲的吧我

噗桑：？

Patrick：Nathan要开始追求Boyang了吧，我猜

Patrick：他今天跟我说了

Patrick：措辞蹩脚得不行，连有没有道德问题都拿出来当理由

噗桑：啊，这我知道了，昌磨今天在去备用冰场的路上碰见Nathan，看看他的样子就告诉我了。

Patrick：……

Patrick：我多管闲事，还管晚了呗？

噗桑：这可不是我说的，你自己说的。

Patrick：好好打游戏

Patrick：玩得愉快

Patrick：晚安

噗桑：再见。

\------

 

[群组：Everyday Boyang]

 

【BELL已加入群聊】

【Vincent已加入群聊】

 

NathanW：Hey朋友们！

BELL：什么什么，Nate你要干什么？

Vincent：什么事？

Vincent：BELL选手，你好。

BELL：不介意的话喊我Mariah或者Mary吧

BELL：可以吗？Vincent？

Vincent：好的，Mariah。

NathanW：寒暄完毕？

Vincent：差不多。

Vincent：解释一下群名？

BELL：哦老天我才看到

BELL：把Boyang选手也拉进群来是搞什么

NathanW：不，不是把Boyang拉进群

NathanW：事实上，我要开始追Boyang了，可能需要你们的帮忙

BELL：？

Vincent：你……他……他不是和Yuzuru一对吗？

BELL：？？？

BELL：怎么回事，怎么了？

Vincent：Mariah你过一下好友申请，我等一下给你讲。

Vincent：Nate你快解释一下，你要抢人啊？

NathanW：我是那样的人吗！我问过Patrick了，他觉得Hanyu根本还没和Boyang表白，那我现在下手也根本不算什么

NathanW：所以拜托了，帮帮我的忙？

BELL：喂喂喂，我和Boyang选手一点都不熟吧

Vincent：我也告诉过你了啊，和天儿哥也只是能说两句话。

NathanW：没事没事，和Boyang不熟，但是你们可以帮我出主意啊！

NathanW：Mary还有男朋友

BELL：你也有前女友

BELL：而且你经验肯定比我丰富

Vincent：能行吗……我不觉得我能帮上什么忙。

Vincent：我没谈过恋爱啊？

NathanW：你毕竟和Boyang语言通一点，可以给我们当翻译

NathanW：还有你是Omega，比较容易接近Boyang不引起他的防备

Vincent：需要我提醒你吗Nate，他的偶像，Alpha；他的竹马兼好朋友，Alpha。如果他防备你那一定不是因为Alpha。

BELL：一位Omega选手和Alpha的UNO选手走得那么近还相安无事吗？

Vincent：天儿哥是Beta。

Vincent：我们比赛的时候闻一下就知道了。

BELL：那么可爱……Beta？

NathanW：可不是吗，可爱得像Omega

NathanW：你们说我明天去备用冰场和他们一起玩，然后试试和Boyang聊天怎么样？

BELL：聊吧，我感觉你们可能聊时尚品牌能聊得来

Vincent：需要我也去吗？

NathanW：来吧，相处几次就熟了

NathanW：Hanyu和Uno和他一直有交情，咱们也不能太落后了

Vincent：好

BELL：远程支持你们，加油！


	18. （十四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 众所周知，羽生结弦是全世界万千Omega的梦中情人，就金博洋这小身板儿，但凡羽生结弦对他的心思漏出去那么一星半点儿，他怕不是就能被羽生那些疯魔的粉丝给生撕了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么感觉平昌就写不完了……

　　对于金博洋来说，平昌冬奥会赛后到表演滑之前的这段时间，是前所未有的轻松时刻。虽然铁牌听起来相当苦逼，但是毕竟常年被现实毒打，金博洋的心态调整得很快。花滑是一项孤独的运动，尤其是单人滑选手，以往就算是世锦赛，大家也大多是来去匆匆，这些比赛认识的朋友们可以说从没有相处过这么长的时间。

　　……所以他也从来没有机会知道，他的偶像羽生结弦居然是这么皮的吗？

　　倒霉催的第五名陈巍同学，被正好卡出了表演滑名单，一腔想要找金博洋玩撬掉羽生结弦墙角的雄心壮志都转化成了发奋学习的动力，学渣金博洋和他在运动员村偶遇过一次，对他抱着的一大摞大学申请材料表现出巨大的敬畏；铜牌费尔南德兹脑回路清奇，算了算时间充足，居然飞回西班牙老家去和女友你侬我侬；银牌宇野昌磨知道自己不怎么受待见，宁可蹲在房间里和田中刑事打游戏，更何况睡觉是他人生第一大乐趣。于是常驻备用冰场的，就只有羽生结弦和他的师弟车俊焕，金博洋，和被拉来做翻译的戈米沙了。

　　在这几个人里，车俊焕刚刚升组，年纪太小还没有分化；金博洋和戈米沙都是Beta；偶尔过来的宇野昌磨虽然是个Alpha，但是都已经习惯了被他的前辈碾压，本能反应都不太明显了。于是羽生结弦放心地把他的薄荷味信息素挥洒到了整块冰面上。至于现场有记者？他们都在场外那么远呢，是什么性别和他有关系吗？【微笑】

　　金博洋一向挺喜欢羽生结弦的薄荷味信息素，几个人一起玩短道速滑的时候他觉得闻着这味儿自己滑得都更快了。羽生结弦把自己甩出去的时候他本来没当回事儿，毕竟跳跃摔下去比这严重的多了去了，但是羽生撞上挡板那一瞬间浓郁到冲鼻子的信息素把他吓了一跳。

　　不过他显然是多虑了，羽生结弦趴在冰上笑到捶地，他爆这一下信息素，本来就是想要金博洋看他，而不是真的哪里摔出了问题，甚至被戈米沙拉起来的时候，他还是笑成了褶子精的状态。

　　戈米沙在心里翻了个白眼，果然Alpha都是幼稚鬼吧，尤其是面对心上人的时候，当真是一个赛一个的傻啊。

　　不过另一个好像也没有好到哪里去。戈米沙回头看了看正滑过来的金博洋，虽然Beta普遍钝感些，但是钝成这样的也算得上是独一份儿的了，他甚至怀疑过金博洋的脑子里是不是装满了阻断剂。

　　这个小傻子在羽生结弦摆了一串瓶子炫滑行技术的时候完全无动于衷，倒是把瓶子捞起来招呼他和羽生去玩冰壶。戈米沙任劳任怨地拉着金博洋往边角上去，远离了其他人，假装自己是个毫无感情的翻译，果不其然接收到了来自默默跟过来的羽生的“Good Job”的眼神。

　　米沙心累，米沙头秃，米沙觉得不能把自己老铁就这么卖了……戈米沙的这一串想法在看到金博洋在羽生结弦面前毫不设防地一屁股墩地上的时候全都灰飞烟灭了。就照这家伙的觉悟，羽生结弦想得手还有得磨呢，他何必操这份闲心啊？

　　事实上羽生结弦也并没有想做什么，他只是在享受这难得的能和喜欢的人一起玩的时光，倒是场边暗中观察了好几天的付彩姝看出了些端倪。

　　趁着金博洋回挡板边来喝水的空档，付教练捅了捅自己得意门生的后腰，让他请羽生结弦过来合个影。

　　金博洋对此表示十分不解：“付老师你都见过羽生多少回了啊，以前也没见你说过什么，怎么突然想要合影了？”

　　然后他就得到了来自一向温柔和善的付教练的一个脑瓜崩。

　　“以前的羽生和奥运卫冕冠军羽生能一样吗？只允许你自己追星，你教练我就不能崇拜一下厉害的后辈了吗？”

　　金博洋郁闷地捂着脑门儿去跟羽生结弦磕磕绊绊地转述了教练的意思。羽生结弦赛后的这段时间一直被人当成会活动的拍照景点，听他这么说也没有多想。毕竟金博洋是第一次参加奥运会，就算他不提出这个要求，羽生结弦也会找机会和他拍一张正式的合影做纪念的，现在只不过是多加个教练而已，不算什么大问题……

　　……才怪呢。羽生结弦一开始确实没发现有什么不对，直到付教练一边一个把他和金博洋都搂住了才发现这姿势有点问题。

　　一般来说，只有同一个教练所属的选手才会这样和教练拍合照吧？羽生结弦一边想着，一边微微屈了屈膝盖，把自己降到了和金博洋平齐的高度。把博洋从小带到大的教练，都能算他半个丈母娘了，这么来试探他，怕不是已经看出了点蹊跷。但他拍完照回头去看付教练的表情，并看不出和以往有什么不同，也许只是想多了吧。

　　殊不知，他这么“乖”的表现，已经证实了付彩姝刚才的想法。付教练头痛地看了看自己这从来没开过窍的傻崽子，深深地觉得这事儿实在麻烦。众所周知，羽生结弦是全世界万千Omega的梦中情人，就金博洋这小身板儿，但凡羽生结弦对他的心思漏出去那么一星半点儿，他怕不是就能被羽生那些疯魔的粉丝给生撕了。

　　万幸的是，看起来羽生结弦并没有挑明的想法。看这个架势，恐怕羽生动念头不是一天两天了，金博洋能到现在还茫然无知，就说明了羽生结弦有心护着他，不想让他经受那些糟心事。不然，就以金博洋对羽生这么些年的崇拜程度，恐怕羽生勾勾手指头就能把他骗得跟着跑了吧。

　　不过都说少年情热，羽生结弦再老成也是个二十出头的年轻人，正是满脑子都是恋爱的年龄，这么长久的，分居两地的暗恋他真的能憋得住吗？付教练忧心忡忡地想着，这家伙不会想什么辙诱拐天天吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一边写一边想起来营销号描写的，万千少女的梦中情人Nathan，然后被自己雷的一哆嗦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……


	19. （十五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥，年少无知时干的傻事，总有一天会被你对象知道的……祝你好运。

　　最后几天大部队转移到主冰场进行彩排之后，金博洋和羽生结弦相处的时间就大幅度地减少了——羽生结弦人气实在太旺了，熟的不熟的认识的不认识的都要凑到他跟前刷个存在感，而羽生本人也算得上是来者不拒，跟谁都能闹着玩玩，和金博洋自然也就没了什么相处的时间。不过金博洋本人对此并没有什么惆怅之类的感觉，因为他身边的热闹程度也没有比羽生差多少，各国的女单女伴们，无论是比他大的还是比他小的，全都很乐意过来跟他说几句话逗一逗他。金博洋苦恼地握拳揉了揉自己的脸颊，被各种口音的英语轮番攻击，听得他有点困了。殊不知，这小兔子洗脸一样的可爱动作更激起了姑娘们没有上限的卡哇伊之魂。

　　“好久不见，博洋，你在看什么？”宫原知子好奇地滑过来，顺着金博洋定格了好久的视线望了望，并没有发现什么特别的存在，忍不住开口问道。

　　金博洋和宫原知子是老相识了，两个人都还在青年组的时候就一起手拉手上过表演滑，而且宫原知子是日本选手中难得的英语达人，沟通起来相对顺畅。作为Omega，宫原知子樱花味的信息素也是难得的清淡，非常像她本人给所有人的印象——看似脆弱，实际充满力量的tiny queen。

        金博洋原本只是在发呆，但既然被人问起来了，总要给自己留点儿面子。那个方向上只有一群穿着韩国特色服饰的小冰童，于是他灵机一动：“我在看那些小姑娘的衣服啦，我老铁，就是隋文静，她喜欢穿的汉服也是类似的感觉，袖子可以甩起来的。你们日本的和服是不是也是这样？感觉哪怕是冰演也很少看到女选手穿这种衣服啊。”

　　“传统服饰都太长了，上冰万一绊倒了很容易受伤啊。”宫原知子想了想，回忆起自己似乎以前见过美国女单Karen Chen穿中国传统服饰。“不过也不是没有例外吧，Karen Chen我记得她有穿过，就是那种特意用来甩的长袖子，舞动起来非常漂亮。她也是华裔，你跟她熟悉吗？”

　　金博洋除了自己的同辈选手，和东亚这一片的女单都不怎么熟，更不用提北美那边的了，不过熟悉的姓氏让他想起了另一个熟人：“我不怎么认识啊，不过也是姓陈的？和Nathan Chen有什么亲戚关系吗？”

　　宫原知子听了他这句话就开始咯咯笑个不停，倒把金博洋吓了一跳，他回想了半天也没想出自己刚才说了什么好笑的事。

　　“不是博洋的问题啦，”宫原知子一边笑一边给他解惑，“你说到有没有亲戚关系这个事情，我想起Karen之前吐槽过，她总是被人问是不是Nathan的妹妹，最后烦不胜烦干脆在自己的INS简介那里写了不是Nathan的姐妹这一条。而且Nathan换过好几任女朋友，美国的女单Amber Glenn你见过的吧，很漂亮的金发姑娘，就是他其中一任前女友。用Karen的原话说就是，‘鬼知道他到底有多少个好妹妹，我才不要当他妹妹。’你刚才问起来，我就想到了Karen说这句话的时候的表情，超级好笑。”

　　金博洋没想到女单选手内部还会对男单们的个人问题评头论足，连忙追问：“那你们之间，有人说过我什么事情吗？”

　　“我想博洋是最不用担心这个问题的男孩子了吧！”宫原知子忍不住戳了戳金博洋的脸颊，皮肤真是太好了。“像你这么可爱的长相，姑娘们都只会把你当成弟弟来看待，绝对不会有谁觉得你有花心滥情始乱终弃之类的问题呀。不过倒是有很多姑娘喜欢保存你和昌磨的照片啦，可爱是比帅气更能征服女生的特质。”

　　“虽然Satoko你是Omega，也不要随便调戏别人呀！”金博洋手忙脚乱地躲开了对方的狼爪，继续反驳她刚才的说法：“我觉得你说的那种情况是不可能存在的，如果可爱比帅更吸粉，那我和Shoma的粉丝就应该比Yuzuru更多了吧？”更何况，就算是从他自己的角度看，也觉得是羽生结弦更吸引女生，可爱什么的才不是主流审美。

　　宫原知子表情有点儿扭曲，提到羽生结弦显然让她想起了一些只能用奇葩来形容的回忆。本着独乐乐不如众乐乐的精神，她愉快地和金博洋分享了日本选手内部流传的八卦：“不，不是你想的那个意思。羽生君虽然粉丝众多，但是真正和他本人在生活中能好好相处的女孩子，我还没有听说过。博洋知道羽生君的择偶标准吗？”

　　金博洋挠了挠头。“好像听说过一点，是不是他说要温柔和善的女性Omega，最好是本国人，并且是花样滑冰选手？”

　　“差不多就是这样了吧。”宫原知子看了看另一边显然在光明正大地偷听的涩谷兄妹，往金博洋身边又挪了挪，小声地继续补充道：“但是你们都不知道的吧，当初他还没拿到索契金牌的那会儿，真的按照这个标准在所有的女选手里排查了一圈，选适合标准的想要接触一下。我们女生分化比较早的嘛，那会儿我正好刚刚分化，还是织田前辈跟我说了这件事，叫我不要搭理羽生君的妄想，说他这不是想要谈恋爱，根本是在选妃，要是真的有哪个女孩子信了他的鬼话就麻烦了，完全没有感情基础，和相亲一样，肯定会出问题。”

　　金博洋快笑抽过去了。“我牛哥还有这么逗的时候呢？他这么干没被人揍吗？”

　　“那倒不至于，因为一有女生分化成Omega织田前辈就会去警告，所以大家都是躲着他的，当然也就没人会去打他了。”宫原知子边说着，边给不知道从哪里钻出来的宇野昌磨甩了个眼刀。

　　宇野昌磨在附近其实听了挺久了，但他个头小又藏在涩谷兄妹身后，宫原知子开始根本没注意到他也在。

　　如果说在日本女选手里选择两个令宇野昌磨敬畏的人，第一个就是看着他长大，鼓励他走上花滑道路的浅田真央，另一个就是拥有魔鬼训练量，一天能合乐二十多遍，让教练激动落泪说是她带着我在训练的宫原知子。作为靠天分吃饭，训练量能偷懒就偷懒的散漫型选手，宇野昌磨对宫原知子的畏惧简直是写在骨子里了，但是都已经说到羽生结弦的择偶黑历史了，如果他再不出来打断话题，回头他的好前辈恐怕也能把他给拆成零件。

　　“Shoma！你什么时候过来的？”金博洋刚才还看见宇野昌磨和羽生结弦站在一起，冷不丁的看见他还以为羽生结弦也在附近，背后说八卦被当事人听到了的话那可就太糟糕了。他心虚地左右张望了一圈，没发现熟悉的身影在附近才放下心来，扑上去揉了揉宇野昌磨的卷毛。

　　“没多久，时间差不多了，刚才我听见编舞老师通知十分钟后彩排。”宇野昌磨忙着抢救自己的头发，话说得含含糊糊。

　　宫原知子完全不怵宇野昌磨，但是并不想招惹男单的大魔王，立刻脚底抹油开溜。等金博洋回过神来的时候已经找不到人了，倒是后背贴上来了另一个熟悉的身体——羽生结弦不知道什么时候滑到他身后，掀起他卫衣的兜帽扣了下来，顿时遮挡住了他所有的视线。

　　金博洋刚刚听过有关人家的小坏话，这会儿还心虚着，也不敢用力挣扎，推拒羽生结弦带着他往前滑的力道跟小猫爪子差不多，从羽生结弦的角度看来，还不如说是在撒娇调情。不过大庭广众这么搂搂抱抱实在是不太好，他觉得自己的信息素好像快要失控了。于是他放开了软绵绵的小朋友，把自己的队服外套拉起来假装自己也有帽子，两个人头碰头地构造出了一个昏暗的小空间——如果能亲一口那嘟嘟的嘴唇就好了，羽生结弦遗憾地想到，刚才手指擦过博洋嘴唇的触感真是令人怀念啊，想着感觉都要硬了。

　　不远处的涩谷兄妹被高浓度的薄荷味儿一冲，顿时后悔没有和日本选手们一样第一时间离开现场：这明显是某个人圈地盘儿的行为，他们在这凑什么热闹啊？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天的梗如果看不懂，请自行复习本文（四）那一章。
> 
> 一姐英语是真的好，因为小时候在美国长大的，后来才回了日本，她这两天还出了一本关于英语学习的书来着。
> 
> Nathan的前女友我一想到就觉得要笑死，下一部分我们就讲这个哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	20. （十六）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他在又能怎么样呢？羽生结弦在心里得意地想到，博洋总是更喜欢我的，对吧？

　　在家闲坐抠脚，忽有一物砸脑，一看可不得了，门票！

　　这是听说金博洋惊险进入总决赛的全过程之后，彭程和金杨这对相声搭子，在微信群里一唱一和地送给他的三句半。

　　事实上，在中国杯夺冠之后，所有人都觉得金博洋有了一线进GPF希望的时候，金博洋自己从来没觉得他有这份儿好运气，尤其是RC这一场俄罗斯明目张胆地偏袒自家的选手，让他更觉得进总决赛根本是件不可能的事儿，以至于他看完NHK的全场直播之后都还是懵的。

　　这就要去都灵了？他冰鞋前几天塌了帮正准备换双新鞋，这也就剩不到一周的准备时间，换鞋是绝对来不及了，整个花滑圈子里，他也只听说过张昊有那种踩双新鞋上冰直接就能跳的清奇体质。但是如果穿旧鞋去跳……八成这场要垫底了吧。

　　也许是这场总决赛中国队在冰鞋方面运气实在不佳，全队落地都灵之后，他们被通知金杨的行李在托运过程中丢失了，而他的冰鞋就在丢失的行李之中。这么一来，连能不能正常参与比赛都成了问题。

　　中国队为了避免之前多次出现的签证时差之类的问题，提前一周就到了比赛地，租借了当地冰场进行适应训练。但由于冰鞋原因，彭程和金杨都没有出现在冰面上。金博洋担心自己老父亲的心理状况，下冰之后就跑去了金杨的房间。

　　出乎他意料的是，这两位不仅没有什么着急忙慌的情绪，还蹲在一起开着平板追剧呢，彭程还拿了一根小黄瓜啃着，正在卡次卡次地发出清脆的咀嚼声。

　　得，人俩正主儿都不着急，他跟着急个什么劲儿？金博洋双手环胸，站在门口重重地哼了一声：“您二位可够悠闲的哈？”

　　彭程本来被突然的声音吓了一跳，抬头看见是金博洋，噗嗤一声笑了出来。“金博洋同学，就你最没有资格说这话了好不？咱仨不都是来打酱油的吗？再说了，凡事要往好的地方想，幸亏咱们这回来得早，要是跟俄罗斯队那些小姑娘一样卡着点儿到，那可就真完了，直接退赛回家吧。”

　　“喂喂喂！不带这样的，就算是酱油也有争金夺银的梦想好不？”金博洋嘴上争辩着，心里倒是松了口气。彭程别的优点不提，就这乐天心态当真是独一份儿的，换个别的人，说不定要如何怨天尤人了。

　　如果把双人项目的搭档比作结婚，那彭程和金杨可以说是地地道道的重组家庭。彭程和张昊搭档参加过索契冬奥会，金杨和于小雨搭档获得过世青赛冠军，这两对搭档拆对重组的时候闹出过巨大的风波，尤其是两对重组之后成绩都算不得亮眼，更加深了粉丝的不满之情。

　　但是作为队友，金博洋对实际情况不能更清楚了：双人项目除非能达成稳定的永久标记，否则绝不会AO搭档，比赛时两个人的距离几乎为零，信息素一点点的变化都会对状态有巨大的影响。而从另一个方面来说，在同等身高条件下，Alpha的骨架大，肌肉含量高，体重会相对更重一些，如果女伴分化成Alpha，那么对男伴的力量要求会非常高，所以Beta女伴是最优选。

　　然而中国队的运气实在是不怎么样。成绩最好的几对双人选手中，隋文静和于小雨都分化成了Alpha，两位男伴却都分化成了Beta——隋文静个子小，韩聪还能努力一下，但于小雨这身高体型，金杨是彻底举不动了，全队上下，也就只有身高力壮的Alpha张昊能有这个能力。

　　这种内部协调其实是对所有人都有利的，但是理由却不能说出去，不然又要被公众指责是对不同第二性别的区别对待。也亏得彭程和金杨是一对正经儿的相声搭子，心态好得超出常人，这几年咬牙坚持下来终于是等到了出头之日。

　　金杨见他还在门口愣着，以为他是真的有什么夺牌的想法，开口宽慰道：“天儿，咱们这有理想是好事儿，不过看看这个阵容，还是别给自己压力了，就算是这场垫底儿了，拿到积分也是划算的啊？”

　　“一张嘴就是垫底儿，你们能不能盼我点儿好啊？”金博洋有些无语，不过想了想进入总决赛的男单阵容，他也不得不承认金杨说的都是实在话。六个人里，两位巅峰对决的Alpha，两位海王之王的Omega，还有一位站住就是巨分的Beta，他这个撒哈拉原住民算哪根儿葱啊。

　　羽生结弦的心情相当不错——即使是半个月辗转三大洲倒了五个大时差，整个人累得眼眶发青，想到能和喜欢的人一起过自己的生日仍然让他充满了动力。当初说过想要25岁结婚，现在上天就在他25岁生日的时候把他喜欢的人送到了他的身边，这难道不是天意成全他吗！

　　在比NHK杯的时候羽生结弦其实也没有意识到金博洋还有进总决赛的可能性，毕竟金博洋SA比得太糟糕，手握一站银牌的Jason和已有一站铜牌的Aymoz优势非常明显，金博洋想要凭借1+6进入总决赛，难度不是一般的高。直到比完了自由滑结束群访，在后台看到排名，他才发现剧情发展出了意料之外的情况。

　　Jason居然排名只有第四？短节目就没比好自由滑也崩盘了吗？排在最后一位上场的Voronov只要不出现连续的重大失误，就能稳稳地把金博洋送进总决赛！

　　这看比赛的四分钟对羽生结弦来说，紧张程度可绝对超过了他自己在场上表演的那四分钟。在Voronov出分，屏幕打出排名的那一刻，羽生结弦就迅速地站起身来：虽然很对不起Jason，但是他一定要去给Sergey老大哥一个热情的拥抱，以感谢他做出的关键贡献，果然还是老交情靠得住！

　　提醒你一下，Nathan也在总决赛呢。理智在他沸腾的脑海里泼了一盆冰水。

　　他在又能怎么样呢？羽生结弦在心里得意地想到，博洋总是更喜欢我的，对吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥，少立Flag，你有些时候真的很非酋……（而且，你难道不觉得甜比起你更喜欢葱桶彭金吗？）
> 
> 这场GPF的性别分配真是势均力敌，两个A，牛和内森；两个B，甜和萨马林；两个O，阿狸和艾莫兹……

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是6月1号晚上跟眠太躺在床上开脑洞，眠太说，想看个牛三情敌的文，我说，那加个ABO设定吧不然有点没意思，然后断断续续用了一白天加一晚上搞设定
> 
> ps，眠太是共同作者，可能会不定时掉落牛豆三天方聊天记录什么的……


End file.
